Trust or Kill: Seth's Happily Never After
by iScreamParty
Summary: Seth has fallen in love with a girl called Kanie Park, but first she poses as a threat to the werewolves because she's a journalist, then the story twists and she becomes the wolves' other natural enemy. Is it ever going to be a happy world for Seth?
1. Summary and Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of its characters and scenery. However, I do own this plot and the main character: Kanie Park.

**Rated**: Teen+ May contain some inappropriate scenes and language.

**Story Line:** This is NOT a Bella/Edward fiction, this story is mainly on Seth finding love and Jacob and Renesme's future. Most of the story is centered around the werewolves.

**Summary:**

When 15 year old Kanie Park arrives at Forks instead of Washington D.C. for the holidays, due to a mistake the travel agencies made, she was nothing but bored. That is, until she entered La Push.

She had always been able to sense when something was wrong or suspicious, and the moment she laid eyes on Edward Cullen and Jacob Black-with whom she fell completely in love with, only to have resentment returned. Being the school's journalist back home, it was in her nature to dig up the truth... and release it publicly.

Meanwhile, the vampires and werewolves of Forks feel threatened by Kanie's talent and newly-founded knowledge, and thus there are left with only two choices: trust her, but risk the truth getting out, or break their own rules and kill her.

**Prologue:**

I finally gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, "Don't you understand? You've given us a reason. We have to kill you to protect us... not just us, but the vampires, the true werewolves, and the other shapshifters out there!" I paused, then added in the softest voice possible, in order to hide the pain from my tone, "Now that you know the truth about Jacob, there is no reason why you wouldn't expose us-" she looked at me incredulously, and I swore there was hurt embedded her eyes. "Yes there is," she said fiercely, and just fiercely as her tone, she kissed me...

My hand reached to her hair which she had tied up in a lose pony tail that was wet with rain water, but I didn't care, when her mouth finally opened to me, I had her on the bed.

But then Edward's words rang in my ears, "Even at the end, if she doesn't have the strength, she won't be able to pull away from Jacob just as Sara couldn't pull away from his father for Jasper."

And that moment, I pulled away, both knowing and not knowing that I would regret it.

**Note:**

At Chapter 7, the story takes a twist and Kanie Park becomes the wolves' natural enemy. The reason behind that is something you'll have to find out on your own.

* * *

Don't forget to Review!

P.S: Spolier Alert - In later chapters (like 20 onwards) there will be......

A fight that never took place in the book *hints* *hints*


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter Notes:**

This chapter is written from Kanie's point of view. Although her birth country is never mentioned, it only obvious that she is Asian.

**Chapter One: The Boring Holiday Plan.**

I asked for New York and look what I get! _Forks_! Boring, rainy, _Forks_. Rain, rain, rain. Thank you so much, stupid travel agency.

I haven't even figured out how Forks ever made it to a map even since its population is like... I don't know... less that 4,000? Nor have I figured out how the agency ever made a mistake, considering the fact that it and New York has nothing in common except that it is a part of U.S.A

I sighed; everyone knew how much I hated places like Forks. Damn Simon for asking me to take a vacation instead of a summer job. Damn Mike for telling me to go that freaking travel agency. "A break from California is what you need," that's what they said. _Bullshit_, I shouldn't have listened

The cab arrived at a small house located at the La Push reservation. A house! And not even a motel in sight!

"Hello!" came a woman's voice. I looked up to plump lady beaming at me. "I'm Sue Clearwater. Your friend called in earlier and told me that you need a place to stay, and that it was his treat."

"My friend?" I arched an eyebrow as I asked. His treat? I paid for the accommodation already.

"Yes, Mike Newton, he used to stay in Forks before he moved to UCLA." Oh. _Newton_. That explained a hell lot.

But there was something else, "Forks?" I asked, my eyebrow s going higher.

"Yes," Sue looked uncertain at my reaction, "we were never close, but he was a nice boy and people in this town know each other like family."

That was enough information, me. "That sick, son of bit*h," I cursed aloud. Sue seemed to stiffen at my cussing, but I didn't really care. Behavior was something I hardly ever watched where the name Mike Newton was concerned. But I apologized anyways, "I'm sorry. I forgot my manners. I just think Newton might have tricked me into coming here so that he could steal my job… and my chance to get away from him," I let out sigh. Mike had said he would go back to his hometown before the holidays ended. Well, Forks being his home explained a lot. "But I'm here, so I might as well stay… and you look like a nice lady" I smiled after my babble.

It worked, Sue smiled at me, "Oh, well, Mike have been known to do some small things. Shall I help you with your bags?" _Mike have been known to fall in love with every girl he laid eyes on_, I added mentally. I knew Sue knew that too, maybe Mike used to hit on her daughter or something?

"No." I said immediately in responds to her offer, "I'm the young lady here, I should do it!"

She smiled again, "Ahh... but ladies shouldn't do any of the heavy work," cocking her head to the side, she called, what I assumed was her son, Seth. But a girl's voice replied that he wasn't home, then the sound's source stepped out.

My breath caught, she was a beautiful, athletic girl. She looked annoyed and irritated at first until she caught me smiling at her.

She should have known that her guest was a lot like her as well. Thus the friendliness, "Hi, I'm Kanie Park."

She grinned, "Hi, Leah here." That moment I read her eyes, they looked if they were saying 'Wow! Someone's actually being nice to me!' Poor Leah, I guess she hasn't learnt the lesson I have, yet. And I must have been a good three years younger than Leah.

Together we hustled my bags, which weren't too heavy since I was only staying for a month, to the spare room in the Clearwater's house. "Where's Mr. Clearwater?" I asked, thinking it was a conversation starter.

"He died," Leah answered sheepishly.

I mentally wacked myself over the head, I've never been good at answering these kind of statements, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Nice to have you here, maybe Seth wouldn't feel so bored at home anymore."

"Ohhh, party much?"

Leah snort with a smiled on her face, "Tell me about it." Then she added something when she saw the skeptical look on my face, "Nah, he just hangs out with the guys a lot. As for me, I do go out, but I'm not exactly as keen on the guys a he is."

I smiled, "I'll have to disagree with you on that, since I _do_ like the activities the boys do. Speaking of which, do you know where I can rent a motorbike?"

Leah raised an eyebrow then smiled again, "Yeah, Jacob has some. I can drive you over to his place right now if you like."

I told her I'd like that.

Leah dropped me off at Jacob's place then told me to wait at the garage for Jacob while she checked on Seth, who must have been hanging out in the house.

I stepped into the garage and looked around. Two bikes caught my attention.

The beauties were bigger than the ones I was used to, but beautiful. I ran my hand over one of them.

Sleek and shinny, nice.

"Fetchin' set of wheels, huh?" said a voice at the doorway; I turned around to see Leah and two other boys looking at me. Then suddenly one of them stiffened, his gaze pined to me. I ignored it, since he was a complete stranger to me.

"Hi, which one of you is Jacob then?"

"I am, that's Seth," said the older and taller one, my gaze finally focused and I saw the people clearly for the first time. Jacob was tall, muscular, and… _beautiful_... just beautiful. Everything about him was just breathtaking. From the his warm eyes that seemed to issue a sense of security; to the way his shirt cling onto his chest, tracing the lines of his abs. Seth was even better, closer to my age, fair, built, and devilish-yet-innocent looking, but no other details managed to penetrate my mind. Something about Jacob just couldn't make me take my eyes off him for more than a mere five seconds and look at anyone else.

"You know how to ride a bike?" he finally asked, obviously blinded to the fact that I was practically drooling over him.

"Um. I've ridden smaller ones."

He laughed. His laugh was amazing, "Okay, I'll tell you what. You be safe tonight, since it's your first day back, and go back with Leah. I'll take my bike over to you first thing tomorrow morning, and see you ride on it steadily before I decided whether to let you risk killing yourself with it or not."

I smirked nervously, then nodded. I felt so anxious around him. I couldn't have liked him so fast, could I?

Then again, I couldn't think of anything apart from tomorrow... tomorrow I would see this Jacob again.

Oh yeah, I liked Jacob. Lots.

Maybe this holiday wasn't going to be too bad after all.

The big mistake: I was so preoccupied to even notice that Seth had never taken his gaze off me.

**Chapter End Notes: **To all readers, if you have read this story, please review! I don't mind if you think it's bad or good, just tell me then I know how to improve + it's real inspiration to me. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The kid Jacob wouldn't take his eyes off**

He kept his promise, he came the next morning.

"Hi!" I greeted him brightly.

"Hey, so you ready?" Jacob asked. I nodded and told him definitely, that's when he finally noticed me for the first time, "You look good" he said with a smile and raised eyebrows.

I grinned, "I love black". He nodded since that explained why I was covered head to toe in black, even my combat boots were of that color. "Where's Seth?" I asked curiously, he hadn't come back with us yesterday, he said he was sleeping over.

"Exactly where we are supposed to meet him," I heard some uneasiness in the tone.

"Something wrong with him?"

Jacob frowned, "No... only that's he's been acting weird ever since last night."

I nodded, not wishing to converse, I got on the bike Jacob came over by and kick started it. Then I twisted the throttle slightly so that it was moving slowly.

I could handle this easy.

"You know, you're pretty good for a first timer," Jacob laughed.

I blinked, "I'm not a first timer, I've just ridden smaller ones."

"Oh, right, sorry, I forgot." My heart sank; it's obvious that he wasn't interested in me a single bit. But it didn't really matter I suppose, "Need a ride?" I teased.

He laughed and got on behind me and I took off.

Something about him was strange... he was so... warm. Too warm.

The moment I asked him if he had a fever or something, he stiffened. My eyebrows pulled together on that. I wasn't the type who let natural reactions pass my eyes easily. There must be something Jacob was hiding... was he sick? But why would he want to hide that?

We finally reached the beach and the moment I parked, Jacob got off the bike and ran towards a young kid, probably a few years younger than me, Seth seemed to have been taking care off. I also noticed that the moment Seth saw me, his eyes widened.

Strange.

"That your kid or something?" I asked, struggling to keep enthusiasm in my voice. For some reason, Jacob looked incredulous, I didn't miss that Seth poked him in the ribs before he smiled and told me the kid's name was Renesme, and she was the child of his best friend.

But something was wrong in the way he looked at Renesme. It was all almost as if... as if he loved her, as in really was in love with her... so freaking weird.

Maybe Jacob wasn't the guy I thought he was, maybe he was some sick psycho.

I felt Seth's gaze on me, and quickly looked away from Jacob.

"You like him, don't you?" he whispered.

I stared at him coldly, I was planning to deny it, but something about him made me receive the urge to tell him the truth, and only the truth. "Yes."

He nodded; it bothered me much more than it should that I couldn't read his expression... disappointment? No, it couldn't be, we've barely met. "It's weird, isn't it? The way they're always together."

I looked and Renesme, one look was enough to tell me that she felt something for Jacob as well. I shuddered, "Yeah."

Seth sat down beside me, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I snorted, "Hell no."

"I didn't too, but something these two do seem say that love at first sight is something strong, doesn't it?"

I looked into his eyes. They were beautiful. But nothing like Jacobs, "What do you mean?" I wanted to know.

"Do you know what Imprintment is? You know, in terms of mythical creatures and stuff like that," he asked. I frowned, then nodded. As a student journalist, I have come across people who believed in stuff like werewolves and vampires. Yeah, right, it's totally absurd.

"When you look at them, don't you think it feels a lot like they're meant to be together, like one side had probably imprinted on the other?" I suddenly felt warm. Really warm and funny.

I raised my eyebrows and got up, "I don' know, but I guess it's none of my business. I think I'm going to go-"

"What do you see when you look at me?"

I looked and frowned, I had never really looked at him. It's almost impossible when Jacob was around. And at that moment, I tried. Oh believe me; I tried to look at him. See the inside of him... but I just couldn't. Never had I fallen for someone to the level that I couldn't even look at other guys. Never.

I shook my head and ran back to the bike.

That's when I noticed something was wrong. A moment ago, when I was sitting beside Seth, I was so warm, but now I was cold. So cold.

The same thing goes with Jacob. When I'm around him, the chill of Forks never get to me.

And there's the fact that practically the whole Clearwater's house was always warm. That's a connection between the Blacks and the Clearwaters.

There is something going on with the people here. Something very weird.

I glance at Jacob and Reneseme, building a sand castle together, laughing, and talking. Seth was looking at them too, his head then dipped and I could see pain in his features, but I didn't understand why. Though I knew at that instant that there was something Seth wasn't proud of, something he was keeping from me… or everyone for that matter. Goosebumps formed on my arm, for the first time in many years, I felt scared... but I manage to recover myself...

I knew what I had to do. Something was strange. I felt it, I knew it, and I know that I had to get to the bottom of this. Because at the bottom, lies my chance for fulfilling my dream. The chance that I had once declined thanks to my parents.

Now, all I want is truth and honestly. I hated secrecy, I hated lies, my parents taught that much. Right now, I hate them. Them and the games they play, them and their cowardice.

I want the truth of this place.

Then I had to let the people know.

And stay away from Forks or the people possessing this area.

_...Because Forks has a dark secret..._ but soon… it wouldn't have one anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My kind of luck.**

Did you know that I have had two abilities that had helped me with school's journalism in the past?

I had good instincts, intuition, senses, whatever they called it. I could see right through people, and I could tell if something fishy is going on.

I had a good memory. If I wanted to remember something, I remembered.

And of course, I could write… passably.

But where talent lies, flaws also dominate. What I happened to be doing, lost, in a forest where there was no sight of any human beings was part of my flaw: _bad luck_.

As if my luck couldn't get any worse, that was the day I met my first vampire… first two vampires actually. It started when I was riding my bike to get as far away as I can from La Push so that I could think... and grieve over Jacob, I suppose. Before I knew it, I was riding through a meadow, and then I came to the forest where, surprisingly, the track seemed to have been cleared enough for my motorbike to run through.

But I was sure no one came this way… _ever_.

Then I heard a swift swoosh of the wind.

I spun around widely, but not stupidly. Once was enough. Something was out there, and I knew it.

I clenched my fist and crouched into a springing position. That always been my best form of attack.

Looking around, I spotted him. One minute there was nothing, the next he was there.

My breath caught, he was the most beautiful creature I have ever met. He was different from Jacob and Seth. Jacob was manly, tough, bad… more human than this person was. He was strong, and seemed like marble thanks to his pale skin and body structure. I could tell that his body was cold, just how cold I didn't know.

But for some reason, I didn't fall for him as I fell for Jacob at first sight. Well that proves that looks do not mean anything to me.

He growled.

"Who are you?" I asked defensively.

"I should be asking you that question," he said in a musical voice, but it still seemed like he was snarling… or at least trying to.

I grimaced, "Tis' your property huh?" I get really pissed when people do that.

"No." I realized that was the only answer I was going to get, the man turned to the trees "Alice how did this happen?"

A slim, happy-looking girl came out from the trees. Her beauty was a lot like his, pale, marble-like. But something about her made me like her already. She seemed like the type of person I'd like to get to know. And I did, I wanted to know her, she was just irresistibly cute and friendly.

I saw the guy turned his head to my direction and cocked an eyebrow.

They whispered something, and I caught two lines before they lowered their voices future; "I couldn't see her coming," the girl called Alice said, to which the man replied, "Jacob got something to do with it?" and I did hear something like, "Whatever make you think that?"

After that, there was a silent exchange between them. Then Alice eyes seemed to go unfocused for the slightest second.

I stared, startled.

The guy frowned at me. _Attempting to distract me?_ His frowned deepened into an obviously disgusted expression.

I looked at him with hate, how could he be so mean? He blinked then asked in a softer voice than before "What's you name?"

I looked at him and decided that I would answer to that tone, "Kanie Park."

"You're new to Forks?" I nodded. "Where are you staying?"

I stared at him. A year of student journalism had taught me something, "I'm not answering that until I know you name and check with the local Sheriff if you're psycho or not." He blinked a few times then chuckled deep and low, "Trust me, if I really was a psycho, you would be dead."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not scared."

"I think she's telling the truth," Alice cut in, they looked at each other, another silent exchange. Damn! How did they do that? "After that its blank," I head Alice whisper, then she lowered her voice into a pitch that I couldn't hear at all.

I needed to have my ears checked.

Suddenly, the man chuckled again as if he read my thoughts and Alice raised her eyebrows then turned to me, "Hi! I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. This is my brother, Edward."

Alice and Edward… that sounds familiar. Cullen. Oh.

Something clicked, "You know Mike Newton?" I asked somewhat excitedly. Alice and Edward looked confused, "Yes," they said in union.

I laughed. Last night Mike called in, and refused to listen to my truthful accusations, before hanging up he said, "Oh, and Kanie, don't forget to write a story on the Cullens. They're the freakiest weirdoes in town."

Edward's eyes met mine, and I could tell he was holding back his own laughter.

Strange. It was almost as if he could read my mind.

Then I realized it was getting late, so I told them I had to go back to La Push. The last part sort of slipped out, then Edward told me he was married to the sheriff's daughter, and he swore he wasn't a psycho.

Married? Wasn't he a little too young for that?

I got back to the Clearwater's by the time the sky had turned dark. "Welcome back, Kanie," Sue said as she opened the door, "I was starting to get worried about you."

That touched me, "Thank you," I said. Sue looked confused, "For worrying," I added. She smiled warmly at me. I was really starting to like Sue.

Leah passed by and wrinkled her nose, "Urgh. You smell like _them_."

"Who?"

"No one, just go take a bath, you really stink."

"Gee, thanks, Leah." I said sarcastically, but I did note the "them". Leah smiled, "Anytime". And I smiled back.

I went to my room and grabbed towel then headed for the bathroom.

As I turned to open the water to fill the bathtub, I head the door open and close behind again.

"Seth?" He looked angry. "You met the Cullens, didn't you?" he demanded. I nodded. "Stay away from them." That sounded like an order.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You can't tell me what to do."

His features softened, "I'm sorry… but please they… they are dangerous."

"Isn't Edward married to the chief's daughter?" I asked. Seth smiled, "You know a lot for just one day out."

I shrugged, "We crossed paths and I thought he was a psycho, it all went down from there."

He smiled, but then as immediate as his smile had come, he smile had left and his features darkened, "You aren't in love with him yet are you?"

I stared at him, "For your information I'm still in love with Jacob."

Seth seemed relief then hurt. Hurt? "Can't you change your mind about Jake?" He came closer to me

"Um. It's not me, it's my feelings which… I can't control?" I backed until I hit the wall.

He still kept coming closer, "Is he even good enough for you?" we were literally nose-to-nose now. Seth closed his eyes and started to lean in, at the same time the door opened and Leah was looking at us.

"Oh, sorry to disturb your cozy little meeting, but Tom's looking for you Seth." I blinked, Seth nodded, then left.

Then Leah turned to me, "Don't worry. I have NO objections at all. It was about time he found someone." Then she left, closing the door behind her.

My head swam, what had just nearly happened?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: They are discussing if they should kill me**

~KANIE PARK~

Something was going on downstairs. A heated discussion.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, unable to get any sleep due to the voices that sounded like odd whispers.

After having dinner, I found Sam and Jacob arguing with Seth and Leah. And I had a bad feeling that this was about me.

When I couldn't stand not being nosy any longer, I got up and crept to the door then push my ear to the wall. The conversation was muffled, but I could still hear a bit.

"She isn't Bella, Seth," a voice that sounded a lot like Jacob said. I concentrated harder, "Edward told me he got a good look of her mind, she is a pure journalist. If she finds out, she'll tell!"

"Jacob's right," Sam agreed, "think about the trouble it would cause you clan and mine. Not to mention the Cullens. We'll only have to Volturi coming after us."

I heard Seth then, "Screw the Volturi, man! If this news gets out, it wouldn't be any of our business, we will take no blame."

Leah snickered, "And it could be fun to provoke them… especially that Jane I got a good look of last time."

Jacob's voice became pleading, "You wouldn't want to endanger Bella, would you? And Esme and Chalisle, they took care of us for a while too. Then there's Renesme-"

Seth cut him off abruptly, "It wasn't me who imprinted on her."

Imprint! So what Seth said was true? Only how could it be? Imprinting was only a myth.

Jacob obviously couldn't contain his temper anymore, "And you haven't imprinted on this girl, have you? I'd bet once you imprint on someone, this girl would be meaningless!"

Seth's voice was cool and calm, "No I wouldn't imprint on someone else and then forget about her," I would have admired his maturity if it wasn't for the fact that he was talking about me.

Leah laughed, "He's in love, commander," she said in a dreamy voice, "I doubt if he would hear any of your reasons out."

Commander. The word was another piece of jigsaw

I heard Sam sighed, "Seth it isn't wise to fall in love with someone before you imprint."

Leah snorted, "Yeah, look what happened to me," despite her best efforts, I could hear the hurt in her voice. "And Bella," Jacob added in, "but of course, she's got Edward, she doesn't need me. Not that I still have feelings for her," I could even hear the eye roll in his tone.

So Jacob used to love Bella before he "imprinted" on her daughter. Man, this was f*cking confusing.

"Off topic," Seth growled.

Leah and Sam sighed at the same time, "The point is that once she knows about us and Cullens, there will be nothing to stop her from releasing the truth." Sam explained, "And we probably won't be able to live in Forks any longer… actually; we won't be able to live _anywhere_. You have to understand that if," he emphasized the if, "she discovers our identity and poses a great threat… we'd have no choice but to kill her."

I heard a feminine gasp that was Sue's, "Can't we just ask her to keep a secret?"

"Edward said-"

Seth cut him off, "Edward said this, Edward said that. Screw him for a minute will you, man? He can read people's minds but he can't read her whole past, she probably was only thinking in terms of journalism when she saw him."

My breath caught. They said Edward could read minds. How was that possible?

"Sure, sure," Jacob said without interest, "but she doesn't know us, Seth, she knows Mike Newton," I heard disgusted in the last bit, "there's nothing to stop her from releasing the truth."

"There is the freaking fact that she's in love with you," Seth yelled, "She's so god dammed in love with you she couldn't take her eyes off you yesterday! I can't stop thinking about her, but thanks to you, she wouldn't even give me a freaking chance!"

The room went silent except for the footsteps that sounded like someone angry heading upstairs… Seth.

I ran back to my bed and tugged myself in but didn't bother to sleep. I couldn't think about anything, not even how much I have accomplished by eavesdropping just then. All I could think about was what Seth had said… he couldn't stop thinking about me… and I wouldn't give him a chance.

That was the impossible.

Even more impossible than the idea of werewolves and mind readers in La Push. No one ever falls in love with me, no one will ever "imprint" one me or even look twice at me.

I heard a door opening and closing, Jacob and Tom must have left. The next thing I knew, I heard Leah's and Sue's voice coming from the stairways.

"Mom," Leah whispered, "I think Seth's done it. He's imprinted on her."

"Why would you think that?"

"He loves Jacob, Sam, Bella, Edward, the Cullens, and the rest of the pack, he wouldn't say a word against them for a girl her barely knows. He's also been acting weird after he first lay eyes on her. It's like he's not Seth anymore, he's Edward Cullen instead," I heard her distaste.

"Then why didn't he tell us? If he had imprinted on her, then she has the right to know."

Leah laughed, her voice was getting fainter. I sat up and struggled to listen, "Well first, he knows Kanie's style. She would think that Seth loves her because he was forced to by imprintment, even though imprinting doesn't work like that. But he knows she wouldn't listen." She smirked and then sighed. I could imagine a bit of what had happened between her and Tom. "Second," she continued, "he thinks that if he tells her, or shows her, what he is, she'll be scared and run away, and HE'S scared of losing her."

"Well, _will_ Kanie do that?" I could barely hear Sue now.

"I don't know," Leah said. The rest became silent history.

Seth Clearwater… Assuming that this imprinting exist, Leah is saying that Seth Clearwater imprinted on me. _A girl like me._

No, it can't be.

Leah must have gotten the wrong idea.

I awoke the next day at six in the morning.

I had dreamt about Seth the previous night, and I knew what I now want.

The truth, all of it.

I hadn't given up, and I never will. I want to see what Edward, Jacob or Tom will do, I want to find out the truth…

Then I'll have my story.

If it was bad enough for the people to discuss whether I should be killed over it, then everyone should know about it. A risky job, I know. But now that I've seen Jacob's insides, I know he wasn't the person I thought he was, and I wouldn't get out of my way to do anything for him. Or maybe that was just what I'm trying to tell myself.

Oh shit, I really like Jake too much.

Then there's Seth… maybe I would do something for Seth, since he had been nothing but kind to me… but I wouldn't think of Seth now.

I have the truth to discover.

_Even if it puts my life in jeopardy. _

~SETH CLEARWATER~

I couldn't sleep that night.

Confession, I was worried. I knew I liked Kanie a lot, more than liked. I can't just sit around and let Tom discuss her death like that.

But she was going too far, I didn't want her to know too much about us. Because, bottom line, the what Jacob said was right, if she release the news we would have nowhere to stay, nowhere to go. We would all die eventually, and our parents would be sick with worry.

I lost dad, I can never do that to mom.

I know Kanie is a good person, if she finds out we can just talk to her and she _will _keep a secret. I know… unless she's been provoked. I felt and electric shock go through me.

My body acted on its own account, I sat up quickly.

Shit, how could I not have thought about that? Man, she heard, she must have! We were too loud!

Urgh. If Jacob knew that she had overheard us, she would dead for sure. I had learned to keep my thoughts to myself when I'm transformed.

Then it hit me.

I could transform and follow Kanie's scent. I suddenly shivered. The thought brought back the images of last night, how close we had been. I knew that if I had just let my lip touch hers, even slightly, she would have given me a chance.

Man, why did Leah chose that time to come charging in? I swear she saw me enter, and she must have known what was going on.

I sighed and opened my window.

Jumping out, I quickly took off my clothes and turn into my wolf form. I would keep my mind blank incase Jacob or Leah was in their wolf forms too, but I knew where I was heading. Her sweet scent was strong in the air.

I set off to search for her, spy on her, keep her safe. And I was doing it because… I cared for her. I wasn't not a kid anymore, and that minute, I was so sure of my feelings for Kanie Park.

I loved her.

And it wasn't because of my fate.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: She finds out and the Cullens aren't happy.**

~Seth Clearwater~

The sun was shining brightly and I didn't need Alice to tell that it was definitely going to be a warm day with no rain.

Kane's scent had left a trail that lead up to a familiar site, only that I couldn't quite pin down why it was so familiar. But it didn't matter, this was still Forks and it wouldn't be dangerous.

I spotted the bike she lent from Jacob parked beside the trail, but from her scent, I could see she didn't take that path.

I ran after her scent, still in my wolf form.

A student journalist from California taking an off-path in Forks? I could tell she'll never make it back alive.

But then again, it had its advantage.

Such as being able to have her alone and reliant on me when I found her. Ha ha.

Although I _would _have to find an excuse for being exactly where she was, but who cares when I could have her?

The further I ran, the stronger her scent became. Sweet, spicy, unique. I could tell I was getting addicted to her like… what was that Edward said that Bella told me about when she pregnant? Oh yeah, "my own personal brand of heroine."

Except that, unlike Edward, I didn't want to drink her blood or hurt her.

I stopped in my tracks.

_Hurt her_

I had no control in this form, how can I possibly be sure not to hurt her? Even Tom had been out of control once, even Jacob was insistent that it was dangerous for Bella to hang out with him at first—that was until it became bluntly obvious that Bella simply _could not_ stay away from monsters like us.

_Monsters_

The depressed feeling in me was uncontrollable. Never have I ever been scared of my identity. I've always been proud, always want to participate in one of the wolf fights against vampires, but the thought of losing control for slightest bit of a second and hurting her… it was overwhelming.

It was too late though.

I noticed that my legs had been walking on their own account and Kane's scent hit me like the heat.

But there was another scent too, only not as sweet and rather revolting… but still tolerable.

The Cullens.

Before I knew it, my own legs had move again, this time to jump in front of Kane where the Cullens were approaching, they were still far, but I want to be in front of her when they arrived.

Whatever made me do it—jump in front of her, I mean—it was a moment of cautiousness for sure. I had always trust the Cullens especially Esme and Charlisle, but I couldn't risk anything with Kane.

That's how I found her looking through her contacts and straight into my eyes.

She gasped at the sight of me then frowned when I didn't attack, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

She leaned forward, warily, to touch the side of my face. When I let her, her defenses completely dropped.

"Wow, I never knew big creatures like you existed," she muttered.

I imagined the biggest she's seen was a baby German Shepherd.

"The biggest I've seen was half your size," she giggled as if she read my mind, though I knew better than that. Still, it wiped the previous image off completely; half my size was impressive enough. "But you're not a dog," she continued, "you're a wolf. A huge one. And much better than a dog," she cooed.

If I had a face, I would have grinned. Instead, my tongue, along with a whole line of saliva, came out. "Eww… I can't praise you a bit, can I?" she laughed as she mockingly pushed my head away.

She was so beautiful, both on the inside and on the outside, and those brown eyes of here held nothing but kindness. She love animals, dogs and wolfs especially. How could I ever have thought that she never touched dirt before?

The Cullens chose that time to come barging in.

"Hello, Kanie!" I heard Alice say. I turned to face her and Jasper then let out a warning growl. "Being protective?" Alice asked, bemused. Urgh. Stupid, Alice. I warning them for the reason that I didn't want Kane to know what I was just yet!

"For the wrong reasons," Edward filled in on my account as he arrived with Bella, hand-in-hand. I felt envious. I knew I wanted that with Kane.

Alice nodded then turned to distract Kane.

_Thank you_, I thought before I replayed last night's events to Edward.

A frown became visible on Edward's face. "What is it?" Bella asked in a voice no human could hear. "She knows things," he replied, "and the werewolves feel threatened."

_Mostly because it would attract the Volturi_, I added, and Edward explained everything to Bella.

Bella nodded in understanding, the last meeting with the Volturi had taught all of us a lesson on the royal leeches' behavior.

"Tom is right, this girl could be dangerous to us," Edward muttered, "we don't know anyone who can modify memories… as much as I hate it, we might have to kill her if she gets in too far."

I snarled, Bella gasped, "Edward! How can you say that?"

Edward sighed, "You don't understand, Bella, if the Volturi finds out, we would be left with only two choices. Kill her, or turn her. If we are too late and everyone in Forks finds out… there would be a mass murder…"

I was too distracted to hear the rest, all I care about was Kane's fate. I saw Jasper held as hand out and Kane took it, telling him something in low voice.

Jasper turned to us, "I think she knows," he said, with amusement that bemused Edward, Bella, and I. Even Alice was smiling.

Then Edward must have read their minds because he was smiling too.

Now there was only Bella and I who didn't have a clue what was happening.

"I'm not planning to tell anyone about vampires. God, I'd sound so pathetic without proof!" Kane laughed.

That confused me more. But Bella seemed to have gotten the hang of it.

"We do sparkle in the sunlight," Bella added with a wicked smile that scared me.

"Yeah, but until you suck their blood, they're going to think you're probably some kind of alien, and that _is boring_ news that the CIA should handle, not me."

"But werewolves aren't?" Edward asked.

Kane rolled her eyes, "They're easier to prove… and they asked for it"

Alice let out a frustrated sigh, she must have been trying to see the future, "If the Volturi finds out, Kane, you're dead."

"Well, what do you see? _Am _I dead?"

"That's it, I can't _see_!" Alice shook her head in further frustration.

Then everyone, except Kane, turned to stare at me.

_Okay, okay, I can take a hint. I'll leave, but then so does she_, I motioned towards Kane.

Jasper and Edward grinned, one obviously read my mind, the other read my feelings. God, it is damn maddening to deal with vampires.

Then Bella spoke, "It's not use keeping more information from her, she's going to die if the Volturi finds out anyways, so why not fill her in? She's dying to know."

_What?_

"We'll keep her safe, we trust her," Alice muttered to me, "As for the wolfie clan, that's your job to give her a reason to keep to shut up." Her voice made a dramatic dip as she bent towards my ear, "She hates the wolves right now, Seth, all she wants the ability to keep her dignity. It's better to let her in than to deprive her of her right to know. Since you _have_ given her the right anyways." She pulled back up and winked at me. As Bella turned around and gave me a knowing smile.

I might as well have gone to hell.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jacob Black is a freak.**

~Kanie's P.O.V~

After a full week of avoiding everyone except the Cullens, I finally decided to explore La Push a bit. The beach _was_ quite beautiful after all.

But it would have been better if the wolf that I met a week ago. For some reason, the animal just felt so familiar. The way it acts, the it runs, the it breaths… its eyes… they all felt familiar. Felt… humanlike.

I remembered when it scrunched up its nose upon entering the Cullen's place. Although, unlike it, I could see what was so bad about the smell there.

That doesn't mean I can tolerate it, though. The whole place smelled like perfume, a good one I admit, but still perfume. I just liked a little wilderness in everything, just like how the whole Clearwater's place smells; adventure, wilderness, and perfume, all mixed in one.

After some argument the big, brawny, Emmett managed to convince everyone that I have a right to know about the werewolves. But Edward was insistent that I shouldn't publish any story about them just yet, nor should I tell anyone—even the werewolf clan—that I knew about them since I wasn't planning on being a _vampire_ (up till now I still have a hard time admitting they exist), I have no right to know about the wolves. And I could be killed, given what kind of job I had.

The only thing left was Mike, who, according to Alice, will be looking for a story on the Cullens and the La Push residence when he gets here, and for some reason Alice still thinks my life is at stake.

Emmett offered to protect me 24/7 and if Rosaline didn't smack his head, he would probably have insisted till I agreed. Personally, I think Emmett was supportive because he just wanted a chance to fight against werewolves if any came at me. It is quite obvious that fighting was his kind of "fun," which sounded freaky at first, but Emmett was a funny guy… or bear.

I laughed to myself; the Cullens were one extraordinary family… and I secretly longed to be part of it.

Edward, of course, knew it, and I think Jasper and Esme might have as well. They were nice about it, Jasper especially; they invited me to go over whenever I wanted and make myself at home. I smiled at the thought.

Stopping my bike right in front of the La Push beach, I took my shoes off and walked to the water. I had no intention of getting myself wet and ruining the corset I was wearing, but I did want my feet wet.

Then I saw Renesme building a sand castle.

I felt a slight pang of envy light through me; Renesme was truly a beautiful child, and she had Jacob. I had no one.

Mike Newton doesn't count.

But where the envy lay, no hate could be found. I guess it was safe for me to be near her, at least I wouldn't attempt to do anything to hurt her.

She'd grown again, now she was only a few years younger than me. Eight? Nine?

"Hey, Nessy," I grinned, Bella had told me her nickname… with slight disgust but happiness. I laughed.

"Hello Kanie!" Renesme grinned, "Come to play with me and Jacob today?"

I felt a warm, but pained smile on me. Of course, she wouldn't know how much I loved Jacob, but on the other hand, nothing was her fault. She was the most innocent and beautiful creature I've ever met, I simply couldn't falling in love with her like I once used to with a young boy I called my brother.

I sighed, the pain increased in many aspects.

"Is Aunt Kanie OK?" she asked in her childish voice. I was an aunt now? I laugh at that, and then crouched down beside her cautiously, not wanting to get my sand in my skirt.

"Have you ever lost something you love, Nessy?" I asked, the little child shook her head and I continued, "You know, Aunt Kanie used to know a little boy just as sweet as you." Renesme grinned, but then her face fell, "What happened?"

"My fault, I broke my promise… I moved to America… I didn't keep in touch," I said softly. Renesme was looking at me with wide eyes, so I added quickly, "You have to understand, Nessy, I was going through a lot… these past few years has been… hell."

Renesme nodding in understanding, "Nessy has something to show Aunt Kanie." I smiled, "Don't worry about it Nessy, Aunt Kanie knows." Renesme just shook her head, "It's much better to see," then she touched my face.

The images hit me like a wave. I saw and felt everything, the pain when Bella was transformed, the first time she went hunting for animals, the first time she laid eyes on Jacob, they all appeared before me, as if they were real. Renesme had completely swept me off my feet.

Then a familiar image came to me. A wolf, big, yet smaller than the others, with warm eyes that melt my insides. It was the same wolf that had followed me to the Cullen's place, the same wolf that had always come to meet me in the forests. Something about was also familiar, as if it wasn't a wolf at all. But before I could find out what it really was, a sharp voice interrupted.

"Renesme!" Jacob called as he ran towards us. He snatched her off the ground and away from me, "What did you show her?"

Renesme looked into his eyes for a moment, "What I should grandpa Charlie," I let out an internal sigh of relief.

But Jacob wasn't buying it, "You know, I know you know. If you tell…"

"You'll what?" I yelled, rage building inside of me, "What will you f**king do if I tell? Kill me?" Jacob looked stunned by angry, "Kill me," I said in a lower but deadly voice, "I don't care, it's not like I have anything to live for!"

I heard Jacob inhale; he put Renesme down slowly, then grabbed me and placed his lips upon mine. It felt good, but just not right, because I knew he was doing it because he was forced to. I knew wasn't doing it out of any feelings he had for me, except hatred.

I couldn't stand it. I shoved him off with all my might, catching him with surprise. I spat on the ground and wiped my lips with my hand, "I can't believe you just did that, you _dog_. You made my first kiss a complete ruin, and you would even do it in front of Renesme!" I saw surprise mingled with guilt and disgust on his face.

"Have you ever stopped to think how tonight would affect Renesme? Have you ever stopped to think how it would affect _me_? I _am _still human, Jacob, I still have a heart and a dignity to keep."

Jacob blinked then snarled, "We have no other choice but to kill-"

"Kill me then! I told you, I don't give a shit! Kill me now" Jacob look outraged, and Renesme had started crying, "Jacob, no, don't kill Kanie, don't kill Kanie!" He picked her up and kept a firm hold on her.

I took a deep breath, "I had no intention of telling anyone when I met Renesme today. She has a life to live with you and I don't want to ruin it." I looked into his eyes, "But guess what, after what you just did, I think I've had a change of heart." I stepped closer to him, "I want every moment of your life to be a living hell," I took a step with each word, but Jacob didn't back up, he just stood there. "Because Renesme deserves better," that was enough to make his eyes widen, he took one-step back then caught himself and growled at me, "This is war you're claiming." Renesme screamed at his remark

I raised my eyebrows, "Do I not think before I say?"

He looked at me and said, "Your life," then turned to leave with Renesme in his arms, wailing and kicking, "Don't worry, Kanie, I won't let Jake do it, I won't, I won't, I won't!" I heard Jacob growl something under his breath but I didn't hear what he said because someone place and arm around my face and whipped me around.

Something soft, warm, and wet touched my lips, and I felt my pulse quicken and my insides technically melting.

And it wasn't Jacob, I was certain it wasn't Jacob… it was… it was _Seth_…

He laid me down on the sand and I felt water filling the corset I had tried so hard to keep dry, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered because what was happening felt so right.

His hand traveled up my thigh and I felt my breath hitch. I stopped him before he could go any future. We were still too young for this, and I didn't want to make him regret anything later.

"I'm sorry," his breath, hot, on my neck made my stomach tie into knots.

My arms went around his neck, "Tell me why this feels right?"

Seth lifted his head and smiled at me, "I'm supposing because it is?" I laughed, "You know, this is m second kiss with another guy and I've already gotten down to second base."

Seth pouted, and for the first time I saw him, bits of him, but at least I still saw him. He lips were thick and sexy, eyes were warm and… _familiar_.

He interrupt me before I could think of anything else, "Forget about that one with him, and make this…" he bent down to kiss me deeply, "your official second instead."

I smiled. I could have laid there for eternity and I wouldn't have wanted to break that moment.

Because I knew I couldn't control my obsession with Jacob...

* * *

Sorry folks, but I couldn't let them get together so easily could I?

Review please!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I left them**

~Seth's Point of View~

"We've got to get her out of Forks, La Push, at the least," Jacob thought to us.

Leah shook her wolf head, "Seth's just hooked up with her, and you think it would be easy for him?"

My eyes watered. Every time I joined these kinds of discussions, I felt like I was betraying her, betraying her trust.

"Is this true?" Jacob turned to me.

I wined my yes.

"Fine, you'll have to let her go," thought he.

I growled, "Never!"

Jacob let out his own warning growl and ran through the list of loyalties and rules we were taught when we first transformed.

Embry appeared in his human form. "What's with all this growling?" he asked.

We all changed back to our normal selves. Leah was the only one who had to run a few miles before transforming back.

"Jacob still wants to kick Kanie out of here," I said. _How hurt she would be when she finds out, because she still loves _him_, the jerk, Jacob_, I thought.

Hey! Who said I can't be jealous of my own leader? At least my thoughts were safe in this form.

That was the truth as well; Kanie still loved him. I saw it in her eyes every time she looked at Jake.

It killed me.

I knew she was trying, trying so hard to forget about him, but I also knew it was hard. Especially when she could see all of _him_ and only part of me. That was the problem… _if only she could _see_ me_. And despite being a werewolf living in a world where nothing is logical—and vampires are _vegetarians_—and mythical creatures exists, I can't seem to find any explanation for her behavior at all.

But I know that she loves me a lot too.

Just not as much as Jacob.

_F**k him_.

"Well, she's a threat, isn't she?" He asked, "You know as well as I do that she's not even serious about you, kid. Wake up."

"You know what?" I asked him, my anger reaching boiling point, "I don't need a leader who wants to kill the only girl I love. I can handle things on my own."

And I walked away… not even sure if I could.

But I was standing on all fours as the thoughts of the rest of the pack became silent… and I knew I had made it. _I was a werewolf on my own._

~Kanie's Point of View~

I couldn't understand myself. After all this, I still love Jacob. Something was just wrong.

I closed my eyes as tears filled my eyes. How can I be in love with someone so cruel? Someone who actually wants to _kill me_? How can I be in love with anyone else when the perfect guy was just in front of me?

A teardrop hit my left hand and it suddenly felt like ice… then flame…

My eyes flew open to see a light of flame issuing my hand. But there was no pain… thus no panic.

I restrained myself from screaming and shut my eyes again, hoping that this was just a hallucination.

The flame was still there when I opened my eyes again, except that this time, it stayed less than a second before it transformed into ice. The next second, the ice broke into pieces and shattered to the ground.

My hand was left unharmed.

I didn't dwell and start questioning the logicality of something like this happening. I _knew_ this was me, and I wasn't dreaming nor was I hallucinating. I didn't know how I knew, I just did.

But it was a me I couldn't accept.

I ran. I grabbed my keys and ran out of the Clearwater's house as fast as I could, then got on my motorbike and kicked it to life. It was easier than ever, driving at a speed of a hundred miles per hour; I didn't need to concentrate on anything, I just felt the whole path… felt when to turn and avoid the trees, and when the road was completely clear.

Some _thing_ was what I was turning into, but I needed someone, anyone, to tell me what I am now.

_Monster_, that's one thing for sure.

But what?

I wasn't werewolf, and I wasn't vampire, then what was I?

An edge came into view. I had actually ridden my bike to the top of the hill.

_Whao, a record_.

You're insane, Kanie. You're turning into a monster and you can still act so human.

_Right, I forgot_.

Tears came again. I hated it. I hated crying, I hating being so weak.

_But you're alone_.

Which was why I found myself sitting with my back to a tree, tears welling down my swollen eyes, and fingers digging into the earth underneath me. Despair had completely washed over me.

I didn't want to be like _them_, like the werewolves and vampires. They weren't human, they were monsters. How could I live with myself, knowing that if I ever lost control for the slightest second, I could kill someone? Especially someone loved…

"_You witch, you evil witch! You're the reason he's dead! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed at me as fire burned around us._

"_Tami-" I pleaded._

_She cut me off, "Don't call me Tami, witch! A girl like you don't deserve to have friends!" she started to walk away._

"_Tami! I didn't do anything!" I sobbed, but she was gone… out of my life forever._

That was the first time I ever moved out of somewhere on my own account.

For five years, I had insisted that I did nothing that morning. However, it was all a lie. I did it, it was my fault Sean was dead.

"_I can't wait till we become teenagers," Sean said._

"_Why?" I asked curiously._

"_Because by then, we'll understand more about love and I can finally assure you that I love you," he said with a grin._

_I blushed then hit his shoulder. We laughed and started a game of chase. _

A new set of tears filled my eyes. I dug deeper into the ground until my fingernails hurt.

I couldn't care less if I lost them.

But something else did.

As the big dog I had befriended approached me, my tears had came lose again and my vision blurred. All I knew was that I reached out and hugged the animal and let its warmth comfort me.

I didn't deserve to live… that was all I knew.

**Author's Notes: Figure out what Kanie is yet? Got Ideas? Let me know! Thanks Vicky for the review on here, and thanks to everyone on the Meg Cabot forum and other places for the support!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Truth About Me**

~Kanie's Point of View~

After almost an hour, my tears cleared up and the dog… or wolf… in front of me whined.

I smiled, "I'm sorry, I've just been through a lot lately." I hugged him again and sniffed his fur, "Eww… you stinky dog," I commented. The next minute, the dog had pushed me to the ground so I was on my back, giggling like hell, as it put its paws on my chest, acting as if it was pissed, but I knew it actually wasn't.

I looked into its eyes and saw through it, "You know what I see in you?" I asked. The dog eyes seemed to have widen, "I see that you aren't exactly a dog… or wolf… and that you're kind, loving, and such an _innocent kid_." It whined, and I knew if it had a face, it would have pouted at my last remark. I laughed, and then pushed it off me gently as a thought came into my mind.

"Want to pay a visit to the Cullen's together? There's something I need them help me with," I said. The wolf made a sound that seemed like a protest, but then did its version of nodding.

I laughed again and got on my motorbike, "Don't worry, I'll ride slowly," I teased, and the wolf gave me another 'pouting cry'.

It was the strangest creature I've ever came across… apart from myself, that is.

"So you're saying that you start fire?" Bella asked with bewilderment embedded on her face.

"And control the four elements of nature, as well as sense stuff," I added. Bella turned to look questioningly at Edward and Alice.

But they looked just as confused as she was. In fact, everyone in the room—which consisted of Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle—seemed bemused.

Carlisle, however, was frowning. He turned to look at everyone, "Do you remember how I explained to you that my father had been one of those that hunted vampires?"

I nodded; Carlisle had explained that to me the last time I was here. "And it is commonly known throughout history that many women were accused of being witches then burned at the stake," I added. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie stiffen. I resisted the urge to laugh. If she was at the right place, at the right time, she might as well have been considered a witch for her alluring beauty, and she definitely knows that fact.

Even if I had wanted to laugh and point out that I knew what Rosaline was thinking, I didn't need to, Edward did the job for me.

"What?" Rosalie demanded.

"Your mind is so clear, my dear sister, I don't think I'm the only one who can read it," Edward chuckled.

_Whao, I had nice guess, didn't I, Edward?_

Edward burst into fits of laugher and Rosalie shot me one of her b*tchy, get lost looks.

Alice wrinkled her nose and cut in, "If you three don't stop now, someone's car will be destroyed."

Edward flinched, and then stopped immediately.

Bella smiled, and whispered in my ear, "Stupid, shinny Volvo owner."

"I heard that, Bella," Edward said in his sexiest, musical voice… that had no effect on me whatsoever.

Emmett and Jasper came back that second. "Did I hear something about witch?" Emmett chuckled.

Carlisle, who was watching the exchange between me and his "sons and daughters" with a smile on his face, frowned again, "There were several patients that were called 'fire-starters,' rumored to posses the ability to start fires. Unfortunately, I never took an interest in those, but I see now that I was just ignorant."

I blinked, "Well… what happened to them?" I asked.

Carlisle gazed at me with a sad look in his eyes, "They were killed."

My eyes dropped to the floor, "Oh."

"But that was in the 17th century, Kanie, it's different now."

I shook my head, and sat on a nearby stool, which made me have to cram my neck to look up at Carlisle, thanks to the fact that I was only 5' 3" (at least Bella's 5' 4") "It's not. If I tell _anyone_, anyone apart from you all, I'll just be locked up in some experiment lab or hospital."

"You could tell Seth," Alice suggested with a smile as she turned to look at the dog friend I bough along with me.

I sighed, "Seth will hate me."

"No, he won't," Alice retorted.

"Yes, he will," Jasper, who had been silent the whole conversation, suddenly said.

I looked at him, "What?"

Jasper came in front of me and got down to his knees then took my hand. Everyone in the room tensed. Not only did Jasper have to put a lot of effort into controlling his _appetite_, but the fact that he had taken my hand was simply weird.

"I've never told anyone this, but I've met someone like you," Jasper confessed.

I blinked as a sense of calmness washed over me before Jasper opened his mouth to say, "You're a _witch_"

"_You witch, you evil witch! You're the reason he's dead! I hate you! I hate you!"_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as Jasper felt what I was feeling and Edward read my mind. In flash, both Edward and my wolf companion was beside me. Then everyone else circled around me with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm… sorry," Edward said.

I nodded. What Tami had said was true; I was truly a witch, I was the cause of Sean's death… I belong in hell.

Jasper and Edward's eyes widen. Another feeling washed through me again… happiness. Oh, Jasper.

"No," Jasper said as he reached to grab my shoulders, "whatever you did, you couldn't control it. It's common. But after the first time, you'll be in perfect control of it. _You deserve to live_, do you understand me?" He gave me a soft shake.

I shook my head, "You don't understand…" I took a deep breath, "I'll think it about later… what I want to know now is what exactly is a witch."

"That's easy," Emmett cut in, "someone like my baby, Rosaline!"

I laughed, the weight of my depression truly disappearing.

Jasper smiled, "Well let's just say that witches are just like us and werewolves. We have good powers; vampires, as you know, are fast, strong, and they have that extra special power that varies depending on what was their strong point when human… and we also have venom." Jasper looked uneasily at me for the last bit, but I showed him I didn't mind by nodding, "Werewolves," he continued "shape shift into creatures faster and stronger than vampires; witches' have powers that work a lot like our special powers, except that instead of one special power, there are at least two, and maximized ten times better than ours. _Or_ they are powers that none of us will ever have. As for other witches, your power is unique. In your case, you can control and produce the four elements as if it's a part of you, no one else can… not even other witches."

Several of the Cullens gasped.

"Well, actually witches _can_ do it, but not as fast as you can because they'll have to a spell, and not as powerful as you can."

To show his point, he took my hand again then squeezed it, _hard_. Instinctively, I fought back by squeezing his. Of course, I knew it was hopeless… until my hand burst into flames.

Jasper immediately loosened his grip and my fire extinguished, so Jasper kept hand in place as ice formed around our hands, cooling off the fire.

Alice, of course, had panicked and would have interrupted if it wasn't for Bella, who stopped her.

Then I remember, "What do you mean Seth will hate me?"

Jasper shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know why it's not known to Hollywood… but in history, werewolves have had conflicts with many kinds of witches… in other words, a lot witches are… werewolves' enemies and in general… witches are never trusted by the werewolves and are generally killed if they place a foot on their territory."

* * *

Apologize for the first round of uploading. I noticed that I had uploaded the wrong fic.

Anyways, review please!!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

~Kanie's point of view~

Well, I'm just as good as the vampires.

Yep, I'm dead meat.

Being a witch makes absolutely no difference to the werewolves, they still don't trust me… OK, it _does _make a difference; I'm going to be killed as soon as they find out.

That's why I stayed at the Cullen's place that day. My wolf friend whined about that for some reason. Sometimes I think he's just so whiny, but in the end he left, back to his home I supposed.

I didn't tell any of the Clearwaters where I was staying because I didn't want them to know where I was… Seth especially.

Then I realized something…

"Jasper!" Jasper turned around, "Yes?"

"Why exactly don't the wolves trust witches? Is it because we're a threat to them or something?"

Jasper nodded, "Imagine this. I heard of wolves surrounds you, and then you use fire to protect yourself and let your fire fly free. They don't have to run, they don't have to fight, they're doomed."

_The fire in the barn expanded. Even though Sean had asked me to run and leave him… and don't watch, just run… I couldn't. I had to see, to see Sean find a way out and escape the fire._

_Only he never did_.

And I had the power of water with me all along, and I didn't use it.

_This is one of the reasons I don't deserve to live_.

Jasper's face was turned from serious to confused, and I knew it was time to run. But just then, a voice, coming from the house, sounding extremely like Edward's, yelled, "Grab her!" and in a flash, Jasper had his arms around me.

"Don't come down, I can handle it," Jasper snarled.

I turned around in his arms and hugged him as tears had once again taken over me, "Just tell me one more thing," I muttered.

"No," Jasper said.

"I need to know why there are times when I'm so deeply in love with Jacob when the normal me should be in love with Seth or at least people like you, who actually _stands_ by me."

Jasper pulled me away but kept his grip on my shoulders, "You love _Jacob_?"

I nodded.

The next thing I knew, he swung me onto his back, "Come with me into the woods, far away from here. There's something you need to know," he said.

I nodded again, knowing that he would feel my move.

Then he started running, and the nausea immediately struck me.

Now I understand what Bella meant by closing my eyes when running at the speed of a vampire's. Jasper was truly fast and scary.

* * *

"Kanie," Jasper said as he finally reached a spot far enough from the Cullen's place and put me down, "Kanie Elizabeth Heigle," he breathed as he turned his back to me

I looked at him. That was the name that had always felt as if it should have been my name, but I never told anyone, so how could he possibly have known?

"Kanie Elizabeth Heigle," he said again, "descendent of the Heigles."

I blinked, "No, that can't be possible, my surname's Park."

He turned back to me, "No. You were _born_ as a Park, but your true blood belongs to the Heigles. _They_ chose which families to carry their child before they vanish from Earth. _They_ imprint the spell on the fetus of an ordinary woman and the fetus would turn into one of them. You are a Park, but you are also a true blood of the Heigles."

"How do you know all this?"

He gaze became intense, "I was in love with the Heigle before you. She was the only witch I knew, the only person I loved apart from Alice."

That made sense…

"Her name was Sarah Elizabeth Heigle, and married Billy Black."

OK, that lost me… No, wait… WHAT?

"Okay… so what does this have to do with me and Jacob? And does this mean that I'm a witch that could be trusted by them?"

"I'll answer your second first; no, you will never be trusted because neither the older Black nor his son knows about this, and there is no proof of it. As for your second… it's legacy, witches do not put their powers into their child, they put it into someone else's child… a girl, and that girl will be destined to marry their child."

My heart sank, "So this means… I'm bounded to be with Jacob?"

Jasper turned to me, "Yes… and no… depending on how strong you are."

"Sarah wasn't strong enough to leave with you, was she?" I didn't know how I knew that… I just did.

Jasper turned away again, "No… she wasn't. But you're easier, Kanie, Jacob has imprinted on Bella's daughter. Imprintment is always stronger, the rest depends on whether you can fight your curse or not."

Well, if Sarah couldn't fight it for someone like Jasper… what are my chances? I have to doomed the rest of my life to loving Jacob?

I didn't care about anything, all I knew was that it wasn't fair. I deserve a better life; I deserve to chose my own path.

_This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't come to Forks._

* * *

~Seth's P.O.V~

I was getting sick of my wolf form so I went home and transformed back to my human self and set out for the Cullen's place again.

Only to arrive and find that Kanie had gone with Jasper to somewhere deep in the woods.

"YOU TRUST HIM ENOUGH TO LET HIM GO WITH HER ALONE?" I yelled at Alice.

I could tell that if she could, she would have already broken into tears.

"Seth," Bella said, "Jasper is getting better at this, and Kanie's a witch, she can protect herself if something happens."

"Well, I still don't trust a vampire," I gritted my teeth. _Especially one that took her hand as if she was his lover._

Edward caught my eye, and I understood immediately that he knew something about this.

The next minute he was out of the door and I followed him, "Edward," I said as I closed the door behind me, "I know you know something, and I don't care how far away we have to go from here, I need to know the truth… I _love_ Kanie,_ I_ _need to know_."

Edward looked at the door to his house, then back to me, "Alright."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this is just a quick update, so I haven't checked my errors.

Review please! If you spot any errors, oh and if you want me update quicky :)

Love.

jj


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Fight**

~Kanie's point of view~

_Your whole eyeball will change into the color of coal black when you call upon magic. Whatever happens, you much never use it in front of people or they will know by looking into your eyes._

I laid my head back on the bark of the tree and closed my eyes, letting the rain wash my face. I seriously couldn't understand what I did to have this curse placed upon me, I just wanted a normal, peaceful life, free to chose who I love and who I don't.

Yes, the image of Jacob Black was still there as if it was chained to my mind.

I had a better idea.

The only reason I was out here was that Jacob had come pick Renesme, who was now a thirteen-year-old, up, and I didn't want to see him. Bella wanted to confront her friend about his behavior, but I didn't want that. I opened the door and stepped into the Cullen's place.

Edward spotted me. _This is my war, I shall handle it myself_, I thought to him, and he nodded.

Jacob's head shot up that minute and met my gaze, "What is she doing here?" he growled to Bella.

Alice came to my side, "She's my friend."

"She's not to be trusted," Jacob said

"Yes she is," Jasper cut in and placed a hand on my shoulder. Edward looked at Jacob, "She has no intention of harming you, Jacob."

"You don't know that, she could be controlling her thoughts."

"I like her!" Renesme interjected. I smiled at all of them; it was nice to have some friends in a place like this.

Jacob stared at all of us in disbelief, "Seth left us because of her," I gasped, "It's only a miracle that Leah hasn't left yet," he continued, "she is tearing our pack apart, can't you see that?"

_But I didn't even know that Seth left_!

"Seth left because you were so intent on killing her, _dog_," Jasper snarled, he pushed me to Emmett softly, then positioned himself into a crouch in front of us.

Carlisle stepped in front of Jacob, "That's enough. Let's settle this without a fight."

Jasper didn't back up. I couldn't blame him though, Jacob was muttering insufferable things under his breath.

And I didn't blame him for jumping at Jacob next to.

The Cullens stood there, yelling at the two to stop, and trying to pull them apart, but they wouldn't stop.

The best part about the whole thing, I didn't have any thought of helping Jacob. That is, until my wolf-friend ran inside the house and jumped into fight, trying to stop both sides.

But a whine escaped from him only a mere second later.

The two men parted with the wolf at one side, I took my chance, "ENOUGH!" I yelled as fire sprouted from my extended fists.

I didn't know where it came from, but an inner force in me rose and soon, it had escaped through my sides, throwing both Jacob and Jasper to the side.

No need a mirror to know that my ears were coal black, I _felt_ it.

Alice rushed to Jasper and Bella went to Jacob, Renesme came to my side, holding a long sheet of clothe, which she draped upon the lower body of the panting wolf in front of me as Carlisle took out his emergency kit.

I didn't need to ask, the next minute my wolf-friend had changed into Seth… and though I knew I had no right to, I felt betrayed by the fact that Seth had never bothered to show himself.

Or maybe I did have the right to think that, but it hardly mattered, what mattered was the fact Jacob know—as blood dripped from his head due to the impact—and was probably thinking about, what kind of filthy monster I was.

"_Witch_," he muttered.

* * *

There were sounds of an argument going on inside the house, specifically that of Jasper's and Alice's.

Bella finally came out, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah. It's them I'm worried about"

"Alice had a vision…"

I looked at Bella. "She saw you and Jasper… getting sort of close."

_I wasn't expecting that_

"Just hugging, nothing more," Bella said quickly.

"Then why is she so mad? It probably like a brother-sister thing," I said.

"It's not that… it's the fact that you and Jasper will probably run away from Forks together."

To say that those words hurt, would have been the understatement of the year, they pierced me word by word. The truth was; I had been considering of running away. It was obvious enough that my place wasn't here, and the only thing holding me back was Seth.

But how did Jasper Hale even come into it, I didn't know.

"Jasper and Alice have an eternity together, you need someone by your side and I trust Jasper," Bella said.

"It's not Jasper you should trust, it's me."

"I don't think so."

"I need to talk with Seth."

That's why I found myself in Edward's room, where Seth was resting… or rather staring at me.

"I heard the crap that's going on down there," Seth said, his voice serious.

I sighed, "I just need to know Seth… if I'm worth it…"

He turned his head away, "I thought you were… but what you did to Jacob…"

"I couldn't control it, and the fact that he was inhuman enough to want to kill me so badly did trigger my emotions."

"Still, he's hurt, and I can't let anyone else get hurt that way," he looked at me, anger clearly visible in his eyes.

* * *

~Seth's P.O.V~

The guilty in her tone sliced me open, I hadn't meant to make her feel responsible, but she had to understand what she had just done today.

If the words get out, she would be in danger, the Cullens would be hated—or at least Jasper will.

She should have just left to us, not insert her anger into the fight.

I finally gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, "Don't you understand? You've given us a reason. We have to kill you to protect us... not just us, but the vampires, the true werewolves, and the other shapshifters out there!" I paused, then added in the softest voice possible, in order to hide the pain from my tone, "Now that you know the truth about Jacob, there is no reason why you wouldn't expose us-" she looked at me incredulously, and I swore there was hurt embedded her eyes. "Yes there is," she said fiercely, and just fiercely as her tone, she kissed me...

My hand reached to her hair which she had tied up in a lose pony tail that was wet with rain water, but I didn't care, when her mouth finally opened to me, I had her on the bed.

But then Edward's words rang in my ears, _"Even at the end, if she doesn't have the strength, she won't be able to pull away from Jacob just as Sara couldn't pull away from his father for Jasper."_

And that moment, I pulled away, both knowing and not knowing that I would regret it.

* * *

** Soooo.... whatcha think?**

**I haven't checked the thing for errors yet, so if you spot any, tell me.**

**Review! Review!**

**Love,**

**Jj/Em **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** **Goodbye Forks**

~Kanie's P.O.V~

"I'm coming with you," came Jasper's protested as I grabbed my clothes and dumped them into my duffel bag.

"No, you're not, you're staying here with Alice," I said.

Jasper picked up a huge Polo luggage and dumped in on the bed, "In there are things I'm bringing for you, and my things. It's decided; Alice had the vision and I'm going with you."

I closed the zip of _my_ bag, and then turned to him, "Well, visions aren't always certain."

"You need me."

"You'll hurt Alice feelings," I said.

Jasper sighed, "She'll understand, she's just a little sad right now, but I've got all eternity to beg for her forgiveness when I come back with you."

I resumed my packing, "That's the point, I'm not coming back." I was too preoccupied with trying not to cry that I didn't notice that my packing had became violent (as in I was abruptly throwing things around, yeah)

"Something happened between you and Seth, right?" Jasper grinned.

"How did you know that?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Jasper just raised a brow, "I can feel what you're feeling, remember?"

Argh, _shit_, I even forgot _that_.

"No need to blame yourself," Jasper said, another smile playing on the sides of his lips.

I supposed that's why he wanted to go with me, that _jerk_. All he wanted to do was torture me to death instead of letting someone much better like Emmett go with me!

For a minute, I imagined how much fun I would have if I had Emmett beside me, we'd be laughing and mocking each other because we had the same kind of sense of humor.

"I don't think Rosalie would let Emmett go," he said with mocking contemplation, "Maybe I can't let Edward volunteer instead?" Arrgghhh! _I know damn well what you expect my answer to be, Jasper Hale! A mind reader is worse, so I'm stuck with you! Great, just murder me!_

"Why can't you let one of the girls go with me if you _must_ keep an eye on me?" I wanted to know.

Jasper raised both of his eyebrows, a devilish grin barely visible, "Alice won't like it. Esme needs to take care of the family. Bella has Charlie and Nessy to look after. Would you like me to ask Rosalie?"

"Over my dead body!" It was a scream, or screech rather, that sounded like none other than Rosalie's.

"Screech?" Edward was beside me in a flash, chuckling deep and low.

"I heard that!"

I rolled my eyes, _I should have known, you guys were lying about wanting to take care of me_, I thought. Edwards raised his eyebrows_, Well, if you truly do care about my life, why do you keep making me suffer by laughing at my thoughts in front of _Rosalie_? It's not like I can help but think she's some pigheaded, bitchy, Queen Bee!_

Edward laughed again, making Jasper feel frustrated, "I wish could see what's so amusing," he murmured.

"Bite me," I said, "it's already hell that you're coming with me."

Jasper sighed, then changed his approach, "I want to come," he wailed.

_What the heck? Jasper Hale _wails_?_

Edward grinned, "He can be persuasive when he wants to be," then he winked.

_What is that supposed to mean?_

The Cullen did a notion that meant he was zipping his mouth.

_Yeah, make sure you do that when I have another one of my "Go Rosalie!" cheers, okay?_

Cullen chuckled. "See! I can't trust you, traitor," I announced.

Just then, Emmett came banging in, carrying Renesme in his arms, "OK! Rosalie's gone out for a drive, now spill! I need to know every thought you had related to her!"

"It wasn't about her, I was just teasing your brother," I said.

"God, I hate being left out. What did you do? Run over imaginations about Bella and Rosalie having a catfight?"

"Emmett," Edward growled.

"C'mon, it's a good thought! Even better is when Bella wins and Rosalie get so mad, she takes revenge out of Bell's 'stupid, shinny, Volvo owner'. That is, she throws your car in to outer space as first planned." Emmett winked.

I could have sworn that drained out all the color, if any, from Edward's face.

I looked at Jasper, and he looked back at me, then we cracked up.

The five of us spent the rest of the afternoon making jokes—better ones—and laughing.

That's when I realized that the reason they supported Jasper coming with me was because they thought of me as a family… I was really, really touched… and that's what I wanted, anyways, a family in Forks, because somehow, this has become a lot like a home.

A home that can accept the fact that I'm a monster.

* * *

~Seth's P.O.V~

I watch from outside as Kanie laughed while Jasper spun her around and danced with her. He truly loved her, I suppose, given the history he had with the witch before her.

Even Emmett was laughing and lifting heavy objects to entertain both her and Renesme.

But what angered me most was that Edward was making her feel at home, he had no right to do that! Jacob was right all along, Kanie doesn't belong to Forks, she was a _witch_.

I can't believe I actually left the pack for her.

_What am I thinking?_

The truth, of course! I hadn't imprinted on her! I couldn't have! Not on some _witch_ destined to love someone else!

"You know, Seth, you don't have to argue with yourself. It's quite understandable if you love her," I can't believe those words were coming out from Paul.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's the reason that I chose to have a freedom in thought that I became the rebellion of the pack, kid," he said.

I growled, "Don't call me kid!"

"Hey hey, chill, man!" Quil Ateara said, "Paul was just trying to help."

"Leave me alone," I said, my tone final.

Everyone did, but Brady—one of the young werewolves—stayed along with Embry

"Dude," Brady said, "why do you keep denying that you love her?"

"She attacked Jacob," Brady and Embry were the ones I trusted most, whatever was my problem, they'd be the ones to help.

"Yeah, well, Jake was being an ass," Embry cut in.

I turned to look at him. "Look," he continued, "I'm Jake's best friend, OK? No one's perfect and he can be an ass when bloodsuckers or other species are involved. I mean, you were here when Bella was turned, you know how he could be like."

"She's a witch, Embry."

"Renesme is a half vampire," Brady filled in.

Embry nodded, "Think about it. You've left the pack, Seth, it isn't Jake's job to tell you what to do anymore. And if you feel so insecure, come back to us, Sam's already agreed that Jake being nothing but a butthead."

There was silence which broke when Kanie came, laughing, out of the Cullen's house, hand in hand with Jasper, followed by the rest of the Cullens, exception was Alice. I felt a wave a jealousy wash through me, but then I reminded myself that I had no right to feel so. It was me who let her go after all.

Kanie's smile vanished when she saw us by the treed, "Embry, Brady," she nodded. _They've met?_ "We came over to apologize yesterday," Embry explained, clearly knowing what I thought. _Obviously doesn't matter that Jasper was the one who attacked Jake first. But then again, Jake provoked it._

I dropped the topic immediately, waiting for Kanie to at least say a goodbye to me… but she didn't, she just bit her lip and gripped Jasper's hand tighter before she got into the black Mercedes with him.

_What was I thinking earlier? _Embry was clearly right, she was the girl I loved!

And I lost her as I watch Jasper drive away with her, I was left with the insecurity that she and Jasper might actually hook when gone.

What's worse, I was left with the angst that she might never be back… _She isn't taking away my anxiety, she's doing the opposite_…

* * *

Phew, I had to bear through this whole chapter.

Truth is, I've got an idea for Kanie's new friends *gives evil laugh* and my Jasper definitely looks hot in my imagination (hope you don't mind them hooking up for just a tinnnyyyy bit )

Oh, and Seth is going to get some hell for her letting her go (but that might happen in the chapter after next and so on)

Love ya,

Jj (Em)


	13. Chapter 12

Hii *waves* Ready to meet the Coven? Or Covenant whatever you call it. The names of the actors used will be used as the names of the characters (all except Ian, whose real name I don't know)

Here's Ian, leader, an emo kid: .com/images/memes/hot_emo_boys_by_

Here's the "Embry like one - Bad yet sweet" this is Dylan Patton: .

"Like Edward - Beautiful and a gentleman" this is Chace Crawford (In the Convenant, that's the only dressing style this character resembles): .com/eb/ymv/us/img/hv/photo/movie_pix/screen_gems/the_covenant/chace_

"Like Emmett - strong and muscular" this is Alex Pettifier (however his name is spelt I forgot ^^""): .

"Like Jacob - badass jerk" this is Steven Strait: .

OK I know they're crappy (just five minutes work of searching, feel free to reconmend any other pictures). As requested by my buddy, the new vampire isss (this cannot be changed) Katy-May!: .com/albums/oo113/ASlaveToThisLovex3/Dont%20Stop%

* * *

**Chapter 12: Rapists, Vampires, and Warlocks. **

~Kanie's P.O.V~

The mystification spread inside me and I became literally blank. I was confused about what I was doing, confused about myself… everything. All I knew was that a moment ago I was running, running from someone that I should be afraid of. But what _was_ I afraid of him? Why should I run?

Suddenly the clouds of confusion cleared, I felt better… not as perplexed as I was, but still bemused by what had happened.

"Kanie, Kanie," I looked up to see Jasper, holding my face in his hands, "I'm so sorry, he was so powerful I had to confuse him."

I blinked, "What happened? All I know was…" I trailed off as I remembered the set of events that had just occurred.

_Running out of the hotel, in search of Jasper, I didn't look at the road, and a car screeched before it could it could hit me. But I didn't have time to dwell on it, I ran… ran for my life… my sake, but wherever I went I felt the warlock right behind me. None of powers would work, my guess was that his powers were able to repel mine… Panting, I took a path down the dark road only to realize that I had run into a dead end. I turned around, fist clenching, prepared to attack the rapist, slash, warlock. That's when the confusion hit me like a bomb… that was Jasper confusing the man so he could attack._

Everything was clear now, and I heard Jasper exhaled a sigh of relief, "God, you scared me, your eyes were unfocused… and… and…"

Before I could stop myself, I kissed Jasper. Only to pull back immediately when the coolness of skin woke me up; _what did I just do? Oh my God, I had betrayed Alice, I had betrayed all of them_.

But Jasper obviously didn't care, he bend down and pushed his lips to mine, naturally washing away all my guilty. All I knew was that I had gotten over Jacob and I was uncontrollably crushing on Jasper at the time… so, for once, I decided to reward myself by being selfish. All my life I had worried about everyone around me, and never doing anything that I truly wanted to do—except study in U.S.A alone, but it was time for me to have a little happiness. Just as I started closing my eyes, something made us snap out of it.

The rapist had woken. His eyes coal black, and obviously summoning up all his powers.

Jasper snarled, while I couldn't help feeling weak, vulnerable, and dependent. Without my powers, I was useless when dealing with something not-human.

I was sure, though, that Jasper could have taken him down if he wanted to… but it _would_ be hard to take down I whole pack, because the next minute, twenty other copies of himself appeared. _Shit_, not only could this man repel my powers, but he could also duplicate himself.

Yet as he did that, I felt powers coming back to me

_Oh, so he can use one power at time_.

Still, I won't be able to burn or freeze him without doing the same to Jasper.

The fight began. One by one they went to Jasper, but given the rate of his reflexes, they need more than one.

As a result, it took sixteen to corner Jasper, then four of them turned to me.

_Underestimation._

I felt the power build up in me, it felt like my muscles, felt like a part of me. Then it finally stopped and I knew it was my time; I clenched my fist and squeezed the whole force out of me. I froze all of them up into ice in a mere second.

The only problem then was Jasper. The mutants had learned about me and they smart. I could help Jasper in any direction with hurting him.

Just as Jasper fell to the ground and I made a move to run to him, five hooded figures appeared on the top of the wall, and let themselves drop to the ground smoothly, and slowly like a feather.

_Definitely not human… definitely all male given the type of skinny jeans and hoods they wore_. I still had my observation skills, I noted grimly.

_And definitely my kind_, I realized as one of them took control of the objects around him and made small rocks fly up into the air then attack the enemy, while another tilted his head, in a bored manner, to look up at five clones he was propelling in mid air. Soon enough, another ten followed, leaving only the one who had been attacked by the rocks breathless and bloody in his knees.

One of the hooded figures approached him, "That's definitely the real one," said a low, masculine voice, then he removed his hood revealing his bronze hair and handsome face. Even though I was technically in a bad situation with hot guys at that moment, I had to admit that this guy was good enough to be Jasper's competition.

His friends mimicked his action, only to reveal the fact that they were _all_ good-looking in different ways. One was attractive in an Emmett kind of way—strong and muscular, another was like Jacob—badass jerk, the third like Edward—beautiful and a gentleman, fourth like Embry—bad yet obviously sweet. The guy, who was definitely the leader, was a mix of everything I liked—Seth, Jacob, Paul, Jasper—probably the perfect guy in terms of his looks. Although similar in those way, the warlocks were totally different; they looked _real_ for a start, and their faces were modern teenagers not centuries old Greek Gods.

But I didn't care, I ran to Jasper's side, relieved that he could stand. He kissed my forehead, "Don't worry, we're hard to kill." I closed my eyes and buried my face in his shoulder, getting a good load of his scent.

"You'll have to finish him up," the leader said.

I turned around to see that they were implying Jasper, "No," he growled. "It's the only way; not only was this sonofab*tch a threat to Ian," obviously meaning the leader, "he's been a threat to whole coven. He's been raping young witches for years!" The Embry-like one said.

Jasper snarled, as he gripped my shoulders possessively, unable to hold back his anger towards rapist. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Why can't you kill him yourselves?"

They looked at each other, then the one called Ian spoke up, "He's related to us… he was member our coven and he never got officially exiled because he ran away before we could do so, according to our rules, we can't kill one of our coven unless they betray us first…" Ian paused, "He hasn't act up to his threats yet, he was planning to do so tomorrow night, but this is the perfect chance to rid him before he harms any other witches or one of our coven."

Jasper took another deep breath, he could definitely feel if they were lying or not, but my guess was that they weren't because the next words that he uttered were ones that made me uncomfortable, "Kanie, don't look."

Well, I did. What do you expect from me? I was a journalist, you can't expect me to be ignorant of things! The point, the next thing I saw was that Jasper had drained villain of his blood… and I saw it with raised eyebrows. Yes, it didn't scared me the slightest. "Isn't Carlisle going to kill you?" that was all I wanted to know when he was finished

He shrugged then turns to smile at me—feeling that I was calm and amused, and then wiped his mouth, "I was going to kill him anyways. Besides, I hadn't feed in days; I rather break the rules than lose control and kill you." OK, I did flinch at that, causing Jasper to laugh.

I smiled, I enjoyed seeing him happy… it made _me _happy. God, I was crazy about him.

One of the warlocks turned to Jasper, eyes coal black. I felt my eyes widen but before I could jump out protectively, his eyes went back to normal. He then turned to whisper something to the others.

_Mind reader_, my instincts told me.

_Perfect_, so Edward Cullen _wasn't_ the only one I had to beware of.

"Let's go back," Jasper finally said as he draped an arm over me. I blushed. To them, he said, "Meet you around." Then took me back to the hotel. Just one thing, what exactly did he mean by _meet them around_? Shouldn't they be completely out of our lives? Or does Jasper know something I don't?

"Excuse us," Jasper said as I accidentally bump into a nearby girl. Although Jasper didn't notice, I did; the girl was obviously a vampire. _That_, I deduced from her long dark brown hair, deep green eyes, pale skin, and most of all the sense of coolness she radiated.

I felt my eyes turn black for a few seconds as my powers kicked in by themselves. Afraid she would notice, I quickly turned my gaze away. But my senses told me it was already too late; she saw it… and I would definitely be seeing around.

Even having no idea if that was a good or bad thing, I knew there was nothing to be scared of, still, sometimes I wished I had never left the safety Forks provided… Yes, for a creature like me, Forks was my safe-place.

* * *

la la la

Yes, they kissed!! I know, I've seen the comments of the fans up at the forum. It's shocking, right?

It's my way of making Seth's hell.

And no, the green eyes of the vampire weren't a mistake. It's intentional, you'll se why: apart from the fact that Katy-May is special!

I know you love me, (or at least a lot of you who keep me writing do)

Review, if you want me to write more. And thanks for all the subscribings and favorites! I love you guys!

-Em (Jj)


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Nightmares, Fights, and Violence.**

~Seth's POV~

"_I can't believe you let me go," Kanie muttered. I looked at her helplessly, what could I possibly say to make thing better? To make things back to what they were? "I know. I'm sorry, I never should have let you go."_

_Kanie looked up at me, her whole eyeball turning coal black, "You do know it's too late for a sorry do you?"_

_Surprisingly. I remained calm, not a single bit afraid that she was going to be angry and lose herself again, "It doesn't matter if you want to kill me… I deserve anyways." And you know I can't live without you went unsaid. Stupid Seth, just say it!_

"_I NEVER HAD ANY INTENTION OF HURTING ANY OF YOU," she yelled, furious, as fire burned on her clenched fists, "YOU THINK I CAN'T CONTORL? I CAN! I'VE NEVER LOST CONTROL BEFORE!"_

_I looked at her, unable to control my anger, "But you did! You lost control and hurt Jacob!"_

"_I didn't! I just wanted to help you because you were lying there with a freaking broken leg! Even if I had I lost control, you can't even forgive for MY NATURE? What about Sam? Did you constantly blame HIM for attacking his WIFE?"_

_Her words stuck my heart. She was just trying to protect me? Me as a dog? And even she wasn't, she was right; we make mistakes in life, we all do. How could I have been so stupid to not see that?_

_The fire started to grow, and she was essentially outraged "It's ME who I want to hurt, ME who I want to kill"_

_My eyes widen, I put out a hand, "Kanie don't."_

"_I can't live with myself as a monster, Seth. Jacob hates me, you hate me, everyone hates me!" My words were stuck in my throat, I couldn't utter a sound._

_Just then, Jasper appear, "Kanie," he muttered, "Kanie don't. Live for me, if not anyone, then for me."_

_I gaped at him. "I love you Kanie."_

_And her fire extinguished, her hand fell into his. Never to part again._

* * *

I woke with a start.

Damn it, Seth. What have you done? Why the hell were you so stupid enough to let her go?

I banged me head on the bed still, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." I muttered repeatedly.

There was sound of a door opening and Alice danced in… well, not exactly danced, she hadn't been herself lately… ever since Jasper left with Kanie.

"Hi," she said, without any enthusiasm, I noted, "how are you doing?"

"Fine," I said.

"He had a nightmare," Edward contradicted me as he came in, "about Kanie."

"Oh," Alice said, hurt colored her tone… without wraning she broke into rants of apology.

I sat up, "Alice, Alice!" I shook her slightly, "Nothing is your fault, OK? It's mine! I'm the one who let her go."

I looked at Edward for help, but he just sat there, emotions reminding me of a rock, "Yes, a big part of it is her fault… at least her vision is."

"Vision?" I echoed.

"She saw Kanie and Jasper kissing."

Something must have sliced me open and twisted my guts. I had never felt that hurt in my life. Alice looked as if she was on the verge of crying but never able to because of her nature. It was torture, and Alice couldn't take another minute of it; she ran out of the room and probably out of the house as well.

_What does Alice have to do with this_? I finally thought

Edward mouth turned into a tight line, "She hurt Jasper a lot. Especially that day that Jasper got hurt in the fight, she said it was his fault and he started it but she didn't hear what Jacob said under his breath."

_What did he say?_

Edward shifted uncomfortably, "That Jasper and Alice could go to hell." My eyes widened again, _so _that's_ why Jasper attacked him? Not because of something about Kanie and an insult?_

Edward rolled his eyes, "Jasper loves Alice, but what she said to him hurt him a lot…" he paused, "I guess that's why they got together."

I sighed, "Tell me the truth, I was stupid to let her go, wasn't I? I mean… I didn't believe she was strong enough to get over Jacob, so I let her go…"

Edward nodded, "We have to face the truth sometimes."

"Has Alice ever had any vision of them coming back?" I wanted to know.

Edward hesitated, "No. I think they haven't made the decision to come back yet."

I nodded. Something will have to make them decided… what if I went to find them? But no, I still had my duties here as a werewolf—Jake had taken me back, I can't lose his trust again.

Of course, I didn't know that not setting out to find her would only backfire and make my world a living hell.

School was starting soon, and I had no idea how I could even go back to study when every meeting with Jake is hell.

I simply can't go to a school with him in it.

"Seth, you better forget about Kanie soon," Jake growled. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. How could I possibly forget about Kanie? Maybe it was the time to tell them.

"I love her, Jake," I said, keep my voice even and steady.

"So? She's out of your life now, and that doesn't change the fact that she is dangerous." Okay, my limit.

I changed into my wolf form and sprang at him, Jake immediately changed as well, "You say dangerous, huh Jake? What about Nessy huh?" I jumped and took a bite of his ear. Jake whined, "You're out of bounds Seth!"

I leaped to take a bite at his neck, but he ducked. Damn him, he was fast. "Oh yeah, and you weren't with Sam as well when Bella was pregnant?"

"That was different!" he leaped at me, throwing me on my back. God, that freaking hurt like _shit!_

"And who stood by you when you were in trouble, Jake? Who? Leah? Yeah, didn't she follow when _I_ left to come support you? When _I _was there for you all along?" I growled at him angrily, "And this is how you repay me, Jake?"

Jake paused. I took my chance, my anger wasn't going to die out so easily. I leaped and bit his neck. Jake whined and threw me off, but on the wrong time; my teeth were still clenched hard, thus it drew blood when I was frown back so forcefully. Jake whined then made a move to attack me himself. _How dare him! It wasn't on intention, he brought it on himself! _He leaped, I shut my eyes. I knew if he got me, his anger will take him away… and I would be dead.

How much would it hurt? I couldn't live without Kanie anyways.

Out of nowhere, the figures of Paul and Quil came and push Jacob to the ground while he was hanging in midair.

"You're f**king out of control, Jake!" Paul screamed in his mind. Jacob snapped and withered under their paws, "He's the one out of control!"

"Stop it, Jake. Listen to yourself, he loves Kanie and you're trying to separate them, Jacob," Quil thought. Out of the mist, the figure of Sam approached us, followed Embry, Brady, Collin, and Leah.

Sam spoke in his mind first, "Jake, you did the same for Bella."

"In the end I had wanted to save the pack. I had intended to kill Nessy!"

"Right," Leah said sarcastically, but Embry cut in, "At the end, you imprinted on her, and you protected her."

"That's right, I _imprinted_ on her," Jake said.

I couldn't stand it anymore, "And I f**king imprinted on Kanie!" Then I got up and ran, ran away… far away from the pack to a place where I can be free from the thoughts.

_He imprinted on Kanie?_ Brady said, his tone happy and light. I wished I was like him again, I wish I had never gown older, grown smarter, grown to see just how sick this twisted world was, and how stupid Jacob Black could be. I wish I never fell in love or imprinted on anyone. No, Kanie meant the world to me. I would give up everything for her... if I didn't freaking let her go for _Jacob Black_, the worse, butthead leader of our kind.

_Why didn't he tell us since the beginning? It would have changed everything._ Sam asked. I shut my eyes but kept running, anticipating the blow. "Seth is stupid, Seth cause all of this, Seth tore our pack apart," I was prepared for _all _of it.

_He probably would have if Jake wasn't such a butthead,_ Paul interjected

_No…_ Leah soft voice interrupted _he was just scared… he was scared to admit that only reason he cared for Kanie was because he imprinted on her… but he can't see himself right now… if he just imprinted on her the feeling would be different… he truly loves her_

_That's understandable_, Sam said… and I knew I was forgiven by him. God, none of them actually blamed me for being such a coward! But what exactly did Leah mean?

_Hey, I love—_ Quil started.

_You love her because of the imprint, it isn't true love. It will be one day, but not yet, Quil. Don't be upset and don't think about it. The point is that you and Seth are different, you will grow to love the person you imprinted on. But at the moment, if the person you imprinted on but don't truly love dies, life moves on after a while. If the person you love dies… life moves on after an eternity. _

Eternity, she had said.

I don't even want to move on without Kanie at all.

Those were the last words I heard, before I was far… very far away. God, I wasn't even in Forks anymore.

I would be back, of course… back for Leah, for Sam, for Brady, Paul, Embry, the Cullens, and those that stood by my side… but not for a while.

Not while I still have myself to blame for losing the one I love.

* * *

If no one reviews.... I might never update on again since I get much better comments in other places.

Yes, I'm joking! But I seriously do want reviews, I've got another chapter done and if you want it quick, review!

Thanks for reading and subscribing!

-Em (Jj)


	15. Chapter 14

Making sure you remember: Review = Update

I appreciate all the favorite adds too though ^_^ But reviews are what motivates me

* * *

**Chapter 14: Discoveries, Introductions, Talk, and more Talk.**

~Kanie's POV~

Although I know I like Jasper, I am forced to admit that what I did was wrong. Alice would have seen it, for one thing, and she would have told Seth for another, and I didn't love him enough to not care about anything.

As I awoke in Jasper's arms, I knew he understood my feelings perfectly well, and he felt the same; we were better off as brothers and sisters, period. And in many ways, we _were _already brothers and sisters.

"You don't have to blame yourself," Jasper said before I could do anything of the sort, "It's just common thing because of all the witch stuff."

Yeah, I understood that _really_ well, "So what's in store for us today? Apart from you convincing me to go back to Forks?"

Jasper sat up, "An official meeting with the coven you met last night," I blinked, "_What?_"

OK, this was not what I had mind; not at all. "Come on," Jasper grinned as her dragged me through the crowded streets of Times Square. "Jazz!" I start protest but was immediately silenced by the coven… or covenant… that saved our lives yesterday. Of course, we were even, so I wasn't that grateful to them.

"Hi," a sly smile appear on the one I remembered was called Ian. I shifted uncomfortably, but gracefully, and winded up behind Jasper's _back_, I shivered at his voice. This guy was one badass emo kid.

The one that I thought looked like Edward chuckled, his deep, handsome voice twisting the insides of me and sending a thrill down my spine, "I'm Chace, nice to meet you," he extended a hand towards me, which I took cautiously.

A smile broke on the Emmett-like one's face, "Alex here," he raised a hand, "I won't suggest a hand-shake until I know you're strong enough to take it." he grinned wickedly. I raised my eyebrows at him. I mean, sure he looked like the Emmett of the group but I highly doubt if he was as strong as even Edward.

The one like Jacob offered a hand out next, "Steven," he said, then it was the Embry-like one's turn, he gave me a sweet smile and shook my hand in a friendly manner, "Dylan," he smiled again. For some reason, he stood out of the group… maybe because I knew he would be the only one that won't be teasing or mocking me in the end.

Yes, they looked _that_ bad.

Finally Ian came up to me, "I'm Ivan, you can call me Ian," he stuck his hand, and the moment our skin made contact, heat passed through me like an electric shock, followed by cold waves of icy resistance. My hand heated up, then it was on fire, then it became ice, then it all vanished... But Ian didn't let go, no matter what, his eyes narrowed and I felt his power try to fight of mine… his power was almost obvious to me now; he used the enemies power to fight them with the same and equal force… probably more powerful too. Still, it was almost natural—or maybe it was because I hated losing—that I fought back. I felt our powers push one another with the outmost strength we could summon up. At the last minute, our powers ending at the center point, throwing both of us backward.

I slammed on the wall of the back of a shop, while Ian smashed a glass somewhere in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I heard him pick himself up and run to me, "I just had to check." He offered me his hand, which I took without hesitation. Jasper looked worried but he made no move to come to me.

"You're powerful, what are you?" I asked.

Ian smiled and pulled me to my feet, "I'm just force. I'm… you can say, everything around you and _in _you. I take your powers and make them mine, only twice as powerful. I make you see things, I make the air around you swirl and suspend you in midair, and all those kind of things." Yeah, I remembered last night.

He stepped back, then turned to Jasper, "You trust me, don't you?" Jazz nodded.

"There is a place where only witches and warlocks can go, can I take her there?" Ian said every word slowly with emphasis on each and every one of them.

Jasper nodded, then Ian turned to me and cupped my face to look directly into my eyes. Before I could do anything, we were standing on the edge of a cliff, with Ian releasing a wave of force and light.

_Transportation is something we can do_, my instincts said, _but those waves are purely his power_.

The light Ian emitted streamed across the whole area as my nose picked up the scent of fresh roses and sweet, dark chocolate. Sweet, yet dangerous. "What is that power?" I asked.

"Visualization, scent, and feeling," Ian said with a smile, "It isn't real, it's just what you see, smell, and feel. But the truth is; none of it is real."

"So why are you showing me this… in a way that reminds me of romance?" I smiled.

Ian bit his lower lip and grinned shyly, "Would it hurt to say that I think I like you… _a lot_? And not because you're a powerful witch."

I blushed. I could tell when someone was telling a lie, and Ian was definitely not lying, but why in the world would he fall for such an ordinary, fat girl like me? I have no idea, but I was used to it. Yes, many guys have been like Ian, just none as sweet and as cool, "No it won't hurt… but," Ian seemed to hold his breath, "you've got to explain what do you mean by powerful."

Ian let out a sigh of relief and offered me his hand, "It's not just me, it's Chace too, but c'mon, I have something to show you." I hesitated, and then let his icy hand cover mine, which was still burning hot from the fire.

Letting our eyeball turn black, we jumped from the cliff, letting the moment before the impact feel as if we were featherweight, but still falling in a straight line—a trick the coven taught me earlier. Hands still together, we landed gracefully on our feet.

The magic was powerful, useful, and… _fun_. Was it that easy to start appreciating it?

That's when I realized he had brought me to graveyard.

"This is the place where all the most powerful witches and warlocks are buried," he told me. I blinked, fascinated by the beautiful sculptures in front of me.

Ian led me to a gargoyle, "Even after they die, magic still remains, but only for those of their magic descendants." He eyes turned black again as he summoned up his magic, the next minute the gargoyle was floating in midair just as the rapist's duplicate was last night, and when I mean _just as_, I mean _exactly as_. In other words, the gargoyle was hanging _upside-down_.

I couldn't help it, I laughed, and Ian turned to grin at me, "My real name is Ivan Krasovskyj, I'm the descendant of the most powerful warlock of the Victorian era," as the gargoyle suspended midair, a hole in the ground where the statue was became visible. He gestured for me to get in.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the most beautiful, luxury, Victorian style hallway I have ever seen—though I haven't actually seen much apart from movies.

He guided me to a wall covered with portraits of noble men and women from various eras, "For every generation, there will be one warlock and one witch that will change history. Those two are said to be the most powerful."

"Are they supposed to be a couple or something?" I leered at him, letting a smile play on the edges of my mouth

He grinned and raised my hand to his lips, "No, it's not compulsory, but that doesn't mean it can't happen," he winked.

"So you are the powerful warlock or something?" I asked

He nodded, "And I'm not saying this because I'm a pighead," I laughed, "but it's because I'm a descendent of him," he tapped a frame where a cruel-looking, handsome man was portrayed, "We don't always print our powers to another person's baby when they die; in depends on the situation. My father printed his power on _me_, so I was born with all the luxuries and all the knowledge. So did the parents of the rest of the coven. The _six_ of us were destined to be the ones to change the world because every century _six_ people will write the biggest piece of history available." Ian turned to me, "When we lost one of ourselves, we panicked… until we met you."

I frowned. "The six people of the main coven is chosen at birth, but if something were to happen with one of them, there will be replacements," he turned back to the portraits, "the warlock we killed last night was just a replacement."

A gasped escaped my lips before I could stop it. Ian chose to ignore that, "This," he pointed to a picture of beautiful woman that could probably still be alive, "is Elizabeth Heigle." My eyes widened, and my heart skipped a beat, "The most powerful witch of the last generation. The child she passed on her magic to was never recorded because she died the next day because she didn't have her powers to save her. What we do know was that the child was born on the day she died," he turned to me, eyes reading into mine, "which was exactly 15 years, 11 months, and 3 weeks ago."

My birthday was seven days away…

"You see? We know from how powerful you are that you belong with our coven, but we also have a reason to believe that you are not only one of us, but the one destined to be the most powerful witch on Earth."

"I'm hungry," I told Jasper the minute I got back to the room, "and I don't want the stupid room service."

Jasper looked at me sympathetically, "Had a long day?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You know?"

"I made Chace spill it out."

I gave a warm smile, then he stood up to go.

Taking a deep breath, I stripped off my shirt, but right at the moment I got it off, there was a knock on the door.

I frowned and opened it to see who was out there.

I didn't know what happened next, but all I saw was her deep green eyes before a cold hand covered my mouth and I heard the door slam.

* * *

I've done Chapter 15 too, so review if you want it fast!!!

Love,

Em (Jj)


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Covenant, decisions, and Old Guy**

~Kanie's POV~

"Shh…" the vampire said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Right, as if I couldn't burst into flames any second. No, I wasn't panicking much, I was just furious at the fact that I was taken by surprise.

She released her grip, "I know what you are, I know what Jasper is, and I know what the covenant is. I only came to warn you that Jasper might lead you to cross paths with the Volturi."

I frowned, "And what will the Volturi do to us?"

"_They_ are ignorant maggots, they don't know about witches and warlocks, so I assume that if they _did_ find out about you—bigheads as they are—they would assume you and your covenant are either the only ones in existent or at least the only ones that are a threat. In other words, they will _kill_ all of you," she said.

I snorted, "As if they can."

She rolled her eyes, "Like I said; bigheads as they are," then she raised an eyebrow at me, "you know how powerful they are, do you?"

Rolling my eyes as she did, I told her that Ian could have them all hanging upside-down while Chace throw rocks at them using his mind powers, Alex can throw a few punches into the rebels, and Dylan and Steven can slice them up, then I could set them on fire. Graphical, I know, but we could do it.

The vampire smiled, "I'm Katy-May by the way," she stuck out her hand and I took it in mine, "Kanie"

Then I remembered her eyes, "So why are your eyes green?"

She bit her lower lip, "I'm probably the only vampire in existence with green eyes." When I looked bemused, she added, "I don't know how I became myself but… I had always been different… I drink blood, yes, and preferably, human blood but I can go on for an eternity on animal blood. My powers… they are both spirit related and just… life related," she got up and went over to the table where a vase with a dying flower stood. At her touch, the flower sprang to life as if both healthy and newly blossomed.

I gasped, "So you can bring things back to life?"

"Well, I _heal_, but I can do so except that it might kill _me_ instead… and I can do so much more like pull the sprits out of people—not kill them, but just make their spirit and body unattached—and I could do numerous things…"

Wow. "So you're really powerful."

"Well, I take that as a compliment" I nodded and she continued, "Oh, yeah, the Volturi would definitely kill for me," Katy-May said bitterly, "That's why I keep a low profile."

Somehow, I just understood her.

"So how did you meet Jasper and know so much about the Volturi?" she wanted to know.

Maybe it was in her sincere expression, maybe it was because I needed to find someone to spill it all out to, but either reason, I told her everything…

And you know what? "Why are you treating me so well?" I asked. Katy-May smiled then asked me to lift up my shirt, then gasped when she held out her wrist which a tattoo bonding with the one I had gotten last year for fun, "but it's my unique design!" I exclaimed

"I know, so is mine and when I saw you, I saw your spirit and let's say this confirms… we have a bond," she grinned.

I might have a best-friend now.

Then Jasper came back, eyes widening then narrowing. Oh well, time to introduce the two.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to be part of your coven… or covenant?" I asked, obviously babbling as I took my glasses off and replaced them with contacts just to buy myself more time.

Chace grinned and lifted hair covering the back of my neck, he touch giving me goose bumps in a good way, "It won't hurt, I promise." I bit my lip and smiled at the deepness and sincerity of his voice. Then he branded the tattoo on my skin.

Well, it didn't hurt, but it _was _uncomfortable.

Then the rest of the covenant place a finger on the tattoo and whispered words I couldn't hear, but I felt the magic pass into me then out, almost as if it was purifying my insides. However, that wasn't the only thing I received, I felt knowledge of the five vampires then something more…

_The force was strong, so strong… to strong. He didn't know how he would be able to control any longer. All anger, all hatred swirled inside of him threatening to blow not only the place, but also himself up._

"_Ivan, control," came his father's warning voice in his head, but his father was dead… murdered! And he will even risk his life to avenge his father's death._

_His eyes turned black, he was ready to blow the place up, and he _will_ kill anyone in his way, "Ivan, no!" came Vannes's plead, "You'll regret it."_

"_Run," was all he had said. Chace might not have been beside him due to the fact that he had just been the cause of half of the enemy's covenant, but Ian knew he was still the strongest. One blow, will blow the whole place up._

_Vannes did as told, her friend was unstoppable. But a moment of hesitation and looking back change her life… or at least it killed her._

Ian let out a yell and pulled away, then before anyone could stop him, he had vanished.

I shut my eyes and pictured the edge of the cliff, I knew he would be there… but where in there?

Then there I was standing at the edge, Ian nowhere to be found. Right, don't panic, I jumped down and ran through the graveyard, searching desperately for my friend.

I finally found him as I approached as gravestone that was carved into an image of a beautiful girl.

He started to protest, "I told you guys never to follow…" he trailed off to see that it was me who had followed him and not his friends. "You saw it," it was statement.

I nodded, "I understand."

"No, you don't! Chace killed the right people but still broke down for months because of that, and I killed the rest of the covenant _and_ my best friend, how could you possibly understand when you've just become part of this world for less than an hour?" He took a deep breath and turned back to the gravestone in front of him.

"You're right," I finally said. "I don't understand about killing a whole covenant," I took a deep breath, but I do understand how it's like to kill you best-boyfriend when you were eight years old, think you were accused falsely for being a _witch_ by your best-friend then see her walk out of your life, move places to avoid all the gossip, and then just realize that you _were_ the cause of your best-boyfriend's death and you _are _ a witch." Tears were starting to form in my eyes as I remembered the fire… the dancing flames in which my Sean was concealed behind, "and all your life you had wanted nothing in this world but I sense of justice."

Ian's hand closed over mine, "I'm sorry. I guess you are pretty screwed up. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." I looked into his eyes to see him looking back… Then I guess I saw it happening as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Hey! You get the girl, man? That's not fair!" the sound of Chace's voice broke us apart. We looked up to find Jasper, Katy-May, Chace, and the rest of the coven looking at us with amused and teasing looks on their face. The best of it was that Jasper looked protective of me, yet happy at the same time that I had found someone new.

Sometime I felt it was so quick… that I definitely feel like a whore.

"No, you're not," Jasper retorted. I smiled.

"OK, so if everything's done, all of you can come back with us," Katy-May said.

"Go back to where?" Ian asked.

"Forks."

I stood up, "No way!"

"Look, you're not complete here, girl. Do you want to make Alice life a hell?"

"I'm not going back without you," Jasper added.

I pouted, "But I have Ian."

"Yeah, but, hello? Leah and Ms. Clearwater would probably miss you to death, you can't just abandon them, but you can find a new place to live in with the coven too."

I narrowed my eyes at Katy-May, "Why do you want to go back to Forks?"

She grinned wickedly, "Because I want to make Jacob and Seth's lives a living hell. Then I have to be there to help Jasper. You're coming because we're bonded to the hip. Covenant is going cause they need to move anyways," she turned to wink at Alex, who grinned slyly back.

OK, she was right about that. I sighed, and held Ian's hand. We were going, but as long as I wasn't alone in this, I would be alright.

And Ian hugged me.

~Seth's POV~

I came back to the Cullens. Right, only to see Alice Cullen dancing around the house.

"What's with all the joy?" Then my hopes perked up. Were Kanie and Jasper coming back?

But the moment Alice saw me, she stopped dancing and ran out of the house. My heart sank. _Only Jasper's coming back?_

"Worse," Edward said, he paused, "and I don't want to tell you, you'll find out soon enough."

_Did he kill her?_ I literally screamed in my mind.

"Ow. No." Edward grimaced.

Right, then when I looked out of the window, it was my turn to grimace.

A tall, lean blonde baby-face boy who looked just like an Edward Cullen-wannabe was approaching the house.

Bella gasped, "Is that _Mike Newton_? Oh my God, Edward! Why didn't Alice see this!"

Edward looked as puzzled as Bella.

I raised an eyebrow. Mike Newton? So what was this dude here for?

* * *

Review = Quick Update!!

Thanks for the favorite adds and reviews too!

Love ya,

Em (Jj - I can't type fast cause I just painted my nails black and they haven't dried up _)


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Seth's shocker, Mike's drooling, and Rosalie's match(es)**

~Seth's POV~

Edward said they're coming back today, and Alice was obviously buoyant about it despite Rosalie's protest.

"You should give him hell for leaving you and hooking up with that girl," Rosalie said.

Alice shook her head, "I told you that they got over it and realized that it was wrong, Kanie especially," Alice beamed. She was _really good_ at forgiving people, maybe she should teach Kanie how to forgive me.

My hopes were on Rosalie, she could chase Kanie out of the Cullen's house by her bitchy habits and then Kanie can come stay with my family… then I could probably beg for her forgiveness every day and she would have to give in one day.

"Save that thought to yourself, Seth," Edward muttered, "don't get your hopes up for anything Kanie."

_OK, this is seriously annoying, but WHAT IS up with Kanie Park?_

Edward grunted, "Alice would kill me if I told you."

I pouted. Sam, Embry, Paul, Quil, Collins, Brady, and Jake were all informed about Alice's vision of Kanie coming back and now they wanted to see her. Leah was busy doing errands for mom, though she said she'd drop by later. Well, at least it was something; I mean, if they can make her feel at home here she might not leave again. The best bit was that Jacob had really felt bad about himself and wanted to apologize.

Of course, I didn't know better at the time.

To top things up, Mike was visiting Bella and the only thing keeping him from not screaming and running out of "the freaks"—which he called us, not knowing that we could hear him, and I swore Rosalie was about to pounce if Edward hadn't stop her—territory was the fact that Bella had informed him about Kanie's return. It was quite terrifying to see that Kanie had a friend like Mike, that's all I would comment on the subject.

Emmett suddenly began pouncing on the crouch as Bella laughed, "Get down or you'll crush it Emmett, there's no need to be over joyful."

"What's up?" I asked, though I already knew; they were near.

"Aunt Kanie is arriving, Uncle Jasper is arriving! We can play poker together now!" Renesme chanted as she jumped up and down the couch with Emmett. Wait, _poker_?

"Poker, Emmett?" Bella was seriously scary now that she was a vampire, "_Poker?_"

Emmett was caught re-handed, "Um. No! I mean, Nessy! That's not call poker!"

I bit down on my lip. Geez, Emmett was one good uncle.. Then I was interrupted by the sound of a smooth engine… of a car called Porsche, "Jazz!" Alice literally screamed as she danced out of the house the minute Jasper got out of the new car.

But instead of Kanie getting out from the other side of the car, a pale, perfect girl around the age of Alice herself got out of the car. If she hadn't had green eyes, I would have swore she was a vampire. She did wear makeup though… but then again, it only consisted of black eyeliner making the same cat-eye effect that Kanie used to do, only darker.

_Is this supposed to be the shocker?_ I asked Edward.

He frowned. So Alice had kept that from him, huh? But why?

Well, whatever the reason, all I knew was the next car that pulled up in front of the Cullen's driveway could have just as well ran over me.

It was huge jeep, no smaller than Emmett's only newer. Inside it was obvious that four "riot" dudes were laughing their ass off, but it was the two people at the back that made my stomach lurch.

The car stopped and the guy at the back picked up the girl and jumped down from the car, except the effect of landing seemed to be cushioned. Only problem was, the girl was _my Kanie_. The other thing was that she was high and _giggling _crazily. Something was definitely different about her… apart from the fact that she had become… _hot._ Well, she was actually _happy_… happier than she was with me… and hotter, taller, slimmer, still with her full, beautiful strong arms and-

_God, Seth, stop thinking about her body already!_

"Wooow! Aunt Kanie is cuuuttteee" and hell lot sexier, she'd even taken up a much more sexy effect of doing her makeup. _Seth. Stop. Thinking. About. Her. Body!_

"Yeah, Nessy, that doesn't really help Uncle Seth's drooling much." But Nessy continued to stare, "Ah!" she exclaimed, "hot boys!" Someone must have had punched in the nose.

Then the minute I saw her lips meet the other guy's, I couldn't breathe. Jealously and pain issued through me, I felt as if someone as sliced me open and tore both my lungs and heart out.

_Keep yourself together_, _Seth_, _because that's what _she_ felt when_ you left her.

I heard a snarl from behind me, _Jacob_. Shit, he would only mess things up for Kanie.

Then it hit me; was Kanie over Jacob? Was she really strong enough? If she was… that meant… that meant I was a stupid fool to have underestimated her… a stupid fool for having the inability of walking up to the guy and telling him to back off from my girl.

The couple broke apart and laughed. Now I really feel like killing myself. Suddenly, Kanie caught my eye and she gasped, shifting the guy's attention back to her. His arms went around her possessively and I forced a smile at them. _You obviously made her think you don't love her, so deal with it, Seth._

"Hello, Kanie, come in with your friends!" Esme said brightly, though I knew she was trying to hide her distress about the fact that I was right there.

So all of them did.

* * *

~Kanie's POV~

"_Haven't you people ever heard of closing the Goddamn door?_" No, because obviously the whole wolf-pack was there. Actually none of that was a problem… except Seth.

Well, seeing Seth was awkward given that he used to be in love with me and rumors were that he had imprinted on me. I had to constantly keep reminding myself that he pushed me away and that he didn't love me. The truth was that I was here to make Jake's life a living hell and help Jasper fix things with Alice—something that obviously didn't need mending given that Alice probably saw out talk. I hadn't come back for Seth at all.

But seeing him there… it was just so freaking awkward.

"_It's much better to deal with these kind of things with a sense of poise and rationality" _Since when did I have Panic! At the Disco stuck in my head? Oh, right, since Ivan Krasovskyj, I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Hey guys, this is Ian," he squeezed my hand and smiled at me, "and those are Chace, Dylan, Alex, Steven, and finally, Katy-May."

Rosalie snorted and Katy-May's head snapped up to the sound, "Got a problem, Barbie?"

She snarled, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to add 'dump blonde' before Barbie, thanks for reminding me."

"Screw your guts!" Rosalie shrieked

"Hey, Barbie, are you sure that Emmett is your Ken? Cause he could definitely do better!"

Rosalie made a move to attack her but was held back Emmett, "Whao. Slow down, Rosie. She's got a point," Emmett was grinning stupidly.

I bit my lip to hold back my laughter; did Emmett not know what he's just gotten himself into?

Rosalie did. She wacked the top of his head creating a loud smacking sound and stormed out of the house. Everyone waiting a few minutes before bursting out into chorus of laughter.

"Wow, you're really brave. Even Jessica Stanley would never dare to that," interrupted Mike Newton. That was the first time I noticed him, and Katy-May was now glaring at him as if he was some piece of hairball a cat around her chocked out.

I jumped up, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Wait, you just noticed me?"

I snarled, "Well you don't really stand out, do you, Newton? I mean, you _do_ look like a less-handsome version of Edward."

Mike looked uncomfortable. Ha! So he _did_ want to look like Edward on intention!

"I was just visiting mom, and she trilled that _we_ are here," he recovered from his embarrassment in just a few seconds, I noted grimly. Oh, I am certainly going to make this guy suffer. He set me up to come to Forks after all, and his intensions are getting clear every second. No way am I going to be re-introduced to his mother as his girlfriend.

Then I had an idea, "OK, sorry that I yelled at you, I'd love to visit her with you." Alice looked at me with a wicked stared and I grinned back at her. This was going to be fun.

"So where are you going to stay?" Seth cut in nervously. I raised my eyebrows, "The guys got their hands on a new house on the way to La Push but right before the borderline."

"There aren't any houses down there," Bella interjected.

I smiled and put my arm around Chace, "I think he had it arranged." Chace gave me a quick peck on the cheek, eye flickering to Ian then Seth, and then he got up, "Well I'm going to call it a day, anyone with me?"

Alex was practically glaring at Emmett with wicked eyes, "Yes, a day. Do you like sports? Maybe we could come around sometime to have a friendly wrestling game or something the sort?"

The side my mouth twitched as I thought of Rosalie—who was, I knew, within hearing range—and Jacob… oh, Jake. I saw that Katy-May's eyes were glued to Edward while Seth, Ian, Chace, and Jasper were exchanging competitive looks. Mike Newton looked as if he was about to go lovesick at the thought of pretty girls pulling out a catfight.

"Sure," Carlisle said, amused.

_Oh, it's going to be much better than a catfight, we might actually turn team Mike_, I thought as I winked at Mike. He nearly seemed to faint at the sight of me flirting with him, and Edward was biting his lip to hold back his chuckle.

"Good luck, if Barbie doll gets you, I'll cut her hair," Katy-May whispered in my ear, but we both knew everyone—except Mike—heard it and so did Rosalie who was probably finding ways to trash our magically protected jeep.

The rest of the werewolves just looked uncomfortably at each other, but Brady's eyes were sparkling with excitement and Jacob looked ready to pounce the minute someone yells "Ready. Get Set. Go!"

A sly smile reached my mouth. Dylan's eyes turned the faintest of black; I knew he was reading people's thoughts on the silently made competition.

_Games will start soon, Edward, Dylan. _Because there was a life game to play against Jacob Black first… and that begins at the La Push school.

* * *

~Seth's POV~

I grabbed my books and ran all the way to school. Jacob was impossible, Edward was keeping his mouth shut, and Kanie… as she left the Cullen's place the wind had blew so strong that it wiped her medium-length, newly-dyed black hair to the side, and that's when I saw it; a tattoo on the back of her neck which Ian and Chace also had. It didn't take me long to see that the rest of the boys had the same tattoo as well. So what I'm basically saying is that Kanie… has changed and now she was hanging out with a bunch of warlocks.

_You did it to her_.

Right.

Time passed quick and by the time of lunch, I found myself plopping my butt into the seat next to Brady. Big mistake. Everything was lively and people were talking, the whole cafeteria was noisy, until… Kanie and her new covenant and Katy-May entered.

I swear to whole cafeteria had become silent. As for me… well, I was silent because Kanie had entered while making out with Ian.

"Holly crap, Seth, that's Katy-May!" Brady literally squealed. I gave him a death glare, which shut him up instantly.

The group made themselves at home at the table in the middle of the room—where _everyone_ can stare and notice them.

That's when it hit me. They _study_ here? Beside me, Jacob let out a growl; the realization had hit all of us at the same time.

Well, I was going to be in for some hell for the rest of the year.

* * *

If any of you want to be in my story, let me know. I have two characters avaliable. Though none of them are big, sorry about that, but you DO get paired with a warlock, so... hurry up and let me know!!

Review = Updates. Subscription = Faster. Favorite + Review = Fastest I can!

Thanks!

Em (Jj)

P.S. Look out for Suki coming soon in a few chapters, character based on my true no.1 fan!


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Bitches' Game.**

~Seth's POV~

I hope to God, that I'm actually worth this torture. Christ, even the way Kanie moves could kill me, and the worst part was that I knew she was just having fun; she did not intend to give me hell. But hell, everyone knows that her fun turns me on.

I nearly died when she stuck her tongue out at Brady, and Brady himself had to run to the toilet before he fainted because Kanie's new tongue piercing made her as sexy as hell.

God, the urge to sink my fist into Ian's gut was overwhelming. Just punch him, toss him across the room and walk up to Kanie then kiss her, feeling around her new jewel. That was the perfect temptation.

"Snap out of it, kid," the blonde hair warlock said as he took a seat next to me. Great, my new partner can read minds.

He chuckled, "Yeah, but I admit your fantasizes of Kanie aren't too bad, Mike's got worse." I imagined what Mike could think about at his age and felt disgusted. "Yeah, it's that bad. I'm Dylan by the way," he stuck out his hand which I chose to take, earning a glare from the other blonde warlock—Alex, I think—and Jacob from the table in front of me. Not only am I surrounded by sexy girls, I'm surrounded by the hottest guys of Forks.

"So why did you chose to come study here? Not the Forks high school?" I asked Dylan.

Dylan chuckled, "It was the girls' idea, and they were aiming to piss Jacob Black off." They managed.

"So where did you guys meet Kanie and the other girl?" Yes, I was curious.

"Well, Kanie nearly got raped by another warlock who was an exiled member of our covenant—"

"Raped?" I cut in. Raped? And I wasn't there to protect her?

"Yeah, _almost_. She couldn't use her powers around him. It's a lucky thing Jasper saved her on time or we might have been a little too late. Jasper put him off for a minute, but he was a really powerful warlock—he could duplicate himself—but Kanie found a way around his powers even though she doesn't realize it. In the end, we came and trapped him while Jasper finished him off for good."

I blinked trying to absorb the information. It was obvious Dylan was being modest… he seemed like a pretty cool guy.

"So how did she become part of your covenanat?"

"Ian is our leader, Chace is our co-leader, and they both saw that Kanie was much more powerful than our former member. At first we thought it's just because they both had a huge crush on Kanie, so Ian traced back the link of her powers and he found out that Kanie was actually one of the royals then we had to believe him… and the rest just fell in place"

I looked over to where Kanie and Katy-May were sitting, giggling about something.

"They're trying to figure out ways to make Mike Newton's life a hell," Dylan answered my silent question.

I grinned, "Dude, that sound cool, so what have they came up with?"

"You'll hear about it soon enough," he grinned back.

The bell rang. Finally school was over and I've got the weekend off!

* * *

~Kanie's POV~

I ran out of the school and jumped on Ian's jeep then blew a kiss to Jacob's direction. Nope, I wasn't going to bitch him yet, I had Mike Newton to bitch out with Katy-May today.

Which is why Katy-May and me found ourselves grabbing watching as Mike and Mrs. Newton arrived at the pharmacy. I grinned and Katy-May and saw that Jessica Stanley—who I met at my friend's wedding in Carmel, California—and her friend who must be Angela Weber were still giggling as they whispered and stared and pregnancy test self. Mike got out and I winked; Game A had just become better. I saw Ian and the boys pulled up in front of the pharmacy; Chace had somehow managed to convince Seth and Jacob to come along and for Ian not to punch their noses. I wondered how he did that.

But it was time for action.

Katy-May grabbed a small packet of condom and I went up to the pregnancy test area, squeezing a who packet of eye drops on my made-up red eyes, "Mike!" I yelled. He turned around startled. "I CAN'T BEILEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME! YOU KNOW MY MORALS! YOU KNOW I'M YOUNG! WHAT WERE YOU _THINKING_, SLIPPING STUFF IN MY DRINK?" I screamed and waved the pregnancy test in the air.

Mike gaped at me.

"Here," Katy-May shoved the packet to his chest, "are condoms. _Use_ them." She said angrily, "though they might be too big for you," she added in an undertone, which Jessica _definitely _heard. Now, the two girlfriends had their jaws on the ground. Oh, poor Jessica, she must be having second thoughts about re-dating Mike.

Mrs. Newton, however, was the _best_. Not only was she gaping, but she was definitely glaring at her son.

We turned to walk away, but Katy-May turned back to add, "And honey, I like guys with bigger you-know-whats, so you can stop drooling all over me in your sleep _and_ in real life."

I bit my lip to hold back the laughter. Game A was more than a success. I wiped the tears and the make-up from my face then turned back to grin at them.

They didn't know what to make of it.

As we walked out, we saw Dylan and Alex giving each other high fives, Chace laughing as if he was possessed, Seth and Ian gaping, Jacob chocking back his chuckled—worried that it would sound like he was supporting us.

Strike one. Katy-May was the bomb.

She answered my unspoken thoughts, "So are you, Kanie," she put on her sunglasses and draped an arm across me as we walked towards the Jeep before going back to our Porsche

I gave all of them high fives, knowing that Mike and his friends were definitely still watching us. _God, how yucky it would be the thought of even losing my virginity to Mike. I won't embarrass him, I would MURDER him!_

* * *

"Who is _that_?" Alex asked as he wolf-whistled at Leah Clearwater.

"Someone you shouldn't mess with."

"Aww… Kanie, it would be fun to see her beat up Alex," Seth interjected. He had be lighthearted ever since the pharmacy incident.

Leah interrupted, "No, I won't beat him up, I'll tear his throat out," she said acidly.

She stared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her, then in a blink of an eye, we had embraced each other as if I was a long lost family.

When she finally pulled away, she grinned, "God, I missed you, Seth was so whiny—"

"I WAS NOT!"

"and I completely forgot how it felt like before you came around and got him off my back."

I pouted, but before I could say anything, a blue Sedan stopped in front of the house.

"Wha uh oh, Kanie's got trouble," Alex chanted under his breath

Mike stuck his head out of the car, "Kanie, I think there's been a total misunderstanding. I-I m-mean I never—"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, was this guy actually so dumb? "Um. Yeah, I think I got you mixed up with Ian."

Mike let out a sigh of realive, "Wow. That's cool—I mean, that sucks."

Alex chocked, and I rolled my eyes. Mike was seriously the dumbest person on earth.

"Oh… OK, so can you like tell my mom—"

Ian stuck his head out of the window of my new bedroom, his face all scrunched up and he was obviously trying to hold back a laughed, "Kanie, get up here, you've _got_ to check this out."

Phew nice save, I ran into the house and hid there until Mike left.

"God, woman, you're evil," Ian said as he hopped down the stairs and stopped right in front of me.

I pulled him close, "Well, isn't that why you like me."

He bent down, "Yeah."

"Eh em," we sighed to the sound of Chace's masculine voice, "sorry to intrude, but um, could someone please tell me what's up with Leah?"

We went out to see Seth waving his hand frantically in the air, "What the f**k? You imprinted on that jackass?"

I blinked. _What?_

* * *

_ Reviews + Favorite adds = updates_

_As usual. And I've got pictures for the warlocks, but I'll post it later since it'll be more trouble here, but I'll give you my list that I had it up on Mibba. Now, just imagine: Ian as an emo kid, Chace is based on Chace Crawford, Dylan on Dylan Patton (I hear he's a small role in Twilight? I'm not sure), Alex on Alex Pettifier (the younger him), Steven on Steven Strait (with long hair)._

_OK, you really need pictures, I'll post it up by the next update._

_Thanks for reading!_

_Love,_

_Em (Jj) _


	19. Chapter 18

_Reviews/favorite add = Updates. Reviews prefered._

* * *

**Chapter 18: In The Making Of The Gentleman. **

~Kanie's POV~

I grabbed Mike's shirt, "Why the hell did you have to go to my house and make a scene in front of my friends?"

"I-I didn't mean to—"

I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves, "Are you dating anyone?"

Mike blinked, this eyes widened as a smile played vigorously with his lips. Ew. I grimaced, "I'm not interested, Newton, no one is. It's just that she doesn't have a choice."

"Who?"

"Leah Clearwater."

"You mean Mrs. Clearwater's daughter? Was she the one beside Seth?" interest was coloring his voice like a kid scrawling eagerly on a piece of paper.

I closed my eyes, "Yes."

"Well, I'm free, baby!" Ew. Just ew. I had to conjure all my strength to resist the urge to puke right there and then.

Then it hit me; Mike Newton has to be made into a gentleman. But first, a gentleman has to be insulted to the core or they will never know their position.

~Seth's POV~

"I don't need Dylan to be able to read what's going on in your mind," Ian said calmly.

Great! Caught again.

I sighed, letting all my stress out, then while lowering my head, all of it came back again; how I have both loved and imprinted on Kanie but she was my natural enemy and I still haven't figured out what to do about it. Then there's how Ian and his covenant are actually nice to me but I am still left on the borderline between killing and trusting. Though I really did admire Jacob's protectiveness of the pack, and I still wanted to grow up to be like him someday. So yeah, despite everything the dude was still my hero.

And then along came _Mike Newton_. The idiot, the bastard, the jerk, the _freak_. Man, just how I'd much rather Leah imprint on someone like Dylan than Mike.

But one thing that made me feel better was when Katy-May slapped some sense into Leah. Yeah, I'm her baby bro, I don't want anything happening to her but it's like completely insane that she imprinted on such a clown… and well, Leah's furious enough about it on her own, she just completely snapped after Katy-May.

So, I'm going to kill that bastard. I'm not even joking.

"Whao. Kill? No way, Seth," Dylan eyes widened considerable.

"Why not?"

"Because he isn't the bad guy. Sure he's a dumb ass, but kill? Man, no he's not worth it—"

Kanie dropped her bag on the crouch, "But he deserves some real slapping."

I turned around, he scent and unique beauty startling me as always. Ian and Dylan seemed to have had undergone the same effect as I.

Alex was the first to speak, "So what's your plan, K?"

She sighed, and then grinned, reminding me of a wickedly evil devil. I did _not_ like the look of that… or I did; Mike was in for some real trouble.

~Kanie's POV

I bit down on Katy-May's fingers to hold back the giggles that were threatening to release as I watch Mike scramble around the room looking for his clothes. I was hiding in the unused closet with Dylan and Katy-May, since Mike suddenly came charging up the stairs and we didn't have time to hide.

Dylan's eyes were black, he was biting on his own hand himself, he touched me and the next thing I felt was complete dizziness, then found myself looking at everything from Mike's point of view.

"_Moomm! Where is my lucky underwear?" I called as I rambled through the drawers. _

_Mom appeared in front of the door and threw me it with disgust, "I can't believe you dyed it pink! I've given birth to a daughter, not a son!" I gaped as she left, I definitely did not dye it pink! However in the world did it become of the color of hot pink, I had no idea._ Yeah, the real me—Kanie—thought, I take credit for that. Beside me, Katy-May was definitely biting on her lip.

_I pouted. They were my only lucky underwear, and I needed all my luck if I was going to hit on Leah Clearwater today, so… I put it on, hoping that I wouldn't need to use the restroom while at the restaurant. _I, Kanie, scratched myself. Oh God, he had no idea what the guys had in store for him.

_I imagined myself with Leah Clearwater. God, she was one _hot _girl. Hotter than Bella even. I checked my watch 6:30 PM. OK, I had better be going. I grabbed the cell from my beside table and ran out of the room…_

Dylan's eyes went back to its normal color and he fell out of the closet, laughing. Well, we had remembered to take note his cell number down.

Katy-May eyes went focused on Mike's direction, she was trying to make him feel like he had to piss. "Um. Sure." Mike said uncomfortably to Leah, ha! It works! The next minute he was running to the toilet, I followed as Ian made a connection with me to show what was going on from his point of view.

_Emmett was standing at the toilet at one end, while Ian took the other end. _I bit my lip as something called excitement and revolt bubbled up in me as I heard the zipping of pants, but everything turned black. "Aw… Ian!" I heard him chuckle.

"_Kanie trying to be sneaky?" Emmett asked._

_Ian laughed again, "Definitely." _

"_That's my Kanie!" Emmett squealed_.

I laughed.

"_But she's revolted by you," Ian added, causing Emmett to pout and whine_.

Oh, God, Ian, did you have to tell him that?

"_Hey, I'm just stating the obvious that you want to get down my pants, not his," Ian said to me, as Emmett whined again. The exchange was broken by Mike Newton rushing in, clutching his pants and dancing around like a four year old dying to piss._

_He looked back and forth between the two men and gulped audibly. All the enclose cubicles were occupied by the covenant. _

_Shaking, he approached the cubicle and unzipped, it was at that moment that Emmett screamed, "Holly shit! Mike Newton's undies are hot pink!" and Ian pretended to gape at him. Mike eyes widened. _

The next minute, Emmett had run out of the toilet and was in front of me screaming, "Mike Newton undes are hot pink! Holly shit, he's gay! He's gay!" somewhere in the room a parent working as a waitress dropped her tray and screamed, "Mike Newton!"

I grinned then caught a vampire looking at me; her brown hair was neither dark nor light, just brown and it glimmering under the dim light. Even seated, I could tell that she was just as tall as me, only, she had the perfect body and I hadn't yet. Her skin was creamy pale, with the perfect pink lips and high cheekbones. Compared to Katy-May, she was the beauty on the outside, but I knew enough of Katy to say that no one will ever be as beautiful as her on the inside... at least to me and the Chace—who she had seemed to develop a friendship with. But one thing struck me as wrong; where did this vampire come from, and why was she here?

I blinked several times, again, I was the only one who noticed her. But Mike snapped me out of it by emerging, all flushed and embarrassed, followed by Ian, "Mike Newton! How could you do this to me?" ha! A total repeat of yesterday, "All this time I thought you wanted to steal my Kanie—" OK, that was his own work. I warm feeling filled me as he said 'my Kanie', "away from me, but the truth was that you wanted me! That's why you were staring at my dick the whole time!" Now, Leah was holding herself to keep the laughter.

"I'm not gay!" Mike protested, his pale blonde hair shinning under the light. He has definitely lived up to his reputation of being a dumb guy blonde—which I might not that blondes like Chace, Dylan, and Alex were smart, not dumb. I nodded at Alex who dialed Mike's number; immediately, one of Miley Cryrus's girliest songs was playing on the ringtone.

The waitress, who had screamed earlier, obviously had enough of it; she grabbed his ear, "What does your mother have to say about this?"

"That she wished she hadn't switched him with another piece of better sh*t at birth," Alex added, causing everyone to stare at him. The boy had a mouth, I was sure of it.

The next thing I knew, we kicked out of the restaurant all together, except Leah and Seth who both had the right to laugh as loudly as they wanted.

"Great this is your fault," I said to Alex. Now we were trapped with the utterly bemused and idiotic Mike right after we played a prank on him.

And God, the man was actually crying, "You guys tricked me into this, didn't you?" Great.

I sighed, "Mike, the problem with you is that you're a coward, a guy who falls for woman easily, a guy who is always embarrassing other people."

Mike paced and ran a hand through his hair, something about him was definitely different, "But I really liked Leah, OK? I never felt this way about anyone!" Inside, I heard Leah gasp.

I closed my eyes, "Can we trust you? Can we trust that you won't run away once you know the truth."

Mike looked into my eyes, "I told you, I never felt this way about anyone, and I don't know why."

I raised an eyebrow in disbelief; Mike Newton was not Mike Newton.

Then I showed him myself.

* * *

_Hope you like it! _

_I'll be having a whole week off from the internet, but I promise I'll keep writing so that I can update when I come back, so stay with me and review!_

_Thanks for all the encouragement letters!_

_Love,_

_Em (Jj) _


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Open Your Eyes and See the Wars**

~Seth's POV~

"If you start being yourself, she will start seeing you," Jasper said. I closed my eyes and pouted. When Mike Newton was around, I managed, but when the jerk found out what I was he started to stay away from all of us… except Leah. The pervert.

I grumbled as the TV displayed two lover kissing each other. God, how I missed the feeling of kissing Kanie.

"Start over, go back to the beginning," Bella said as she patted my hand. I looked at Edward's always protective arm around her waist, a feeling of jealously arose; _why can't I be like that with Kanie?_

Yes, I had another breakdown… and I punched Newton square in the face, causing Jake and Alex to erupt into laughter, but Leah and Kanie to yell at me.

"I still think the woman is daft, she deserves to learn things the hard way."

All of our heads snapped up to Rosalie's voice. She was standing there, actually all innocent yet bitchy.

Katy-May broke the silence, "That's it, Barbie. I've had enough of you. Now what do you have to say about my best-friend? Spill, cause I can take it."

Rosalie did… and I think I would have rather been dead. I immediately ran out of the house with Emmett, beside me—a baby-like disgust was visible on his face, causing me to laugh and snap out of my crappy mood.

"Argh. Emmett," I whined under my breath, "my ears are bleeding!"

Emmett pouted, "Hang in there, buddy, I have to deal with this every day."

"You're her husband!" I protested.

"Yeah, but I complain babe, she _kills_ me."

A shrill shriek, immediately reminding me of a banshee, erupted from the house, "You just cut a lock of my hair, you bitch!" Ouch. I looked at Emmett and he looked back at me, and then we exploded into chorus of laughter.

"Oh my God," Emmett was actually on the floor now, "Katy-May is the bomb!"

Rosalie's scream nearly busted my eardrums, "You hear that? You hear that, slut? You've stolen my husband away from me!"

"I did not, Barbie doll, he loves me on his own account because I'm prettier than you!" Katy-May said in a bored voice.

_Now_ I was seriously rolling on the floor and laughing my head off.

Just then, I saw Kanie and Ian appear beside us, ruining my mood.

Ian grinned, "Well what do we have here?" he meant the catfight between Rosalie and Katy-May. Kanie didn't hesitate, she ran into the house and we were left in silence.

"Do you love her?" I finally managed. Ian looked at me with sympathy in his eyes. Ha! As if I need any.

"Yes, and she loves me too" Ian said. My heart sank. OK, maybe I did need some pity. "But then again, I think she loves you as well."

My gaze snapped up to Ian's eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I think you know as well as I do that it was you who let her go, not the other way around."

I frowned, unable to make any sense of his words.

Ian shook his head slightly, "She is scared of you, she hates you, but she hasn't fallen out of love with you _yet_."

"But, dude, she was never in love with me, she was in love with Jacob because of some kind of witch imprintment or something," I said.

Ian rolled his eyes, "The witch imprintment is just an _illusion_, an_ imagination_, it's not real. If she could even _kiss _you when she had that imagination that meant she loved you enough to fight it." He bent down into a half crouch beside where I was lying, then glared down at me "Don't be foolish, dude, be a man, and fight for Kanie because I believe in a fair competition. But if you don't fight…" he pause, "I want her, man, I love her just as much as you do."

My insides twisted. So Ian truly love her… should I just get over the fact that I've imprinted on her?

Ian stood up, "I know what you are thinking, but don't forget that you imprinted on her, and I didn't. I have a way out of my heartbreak, you don't. Am I understood?"

I nodded, and he walked away leaving me with his words hanging in the air.

* * *

~Kanie's POV~

I broke into tears as Rosalie's words pierced my heart. But how could Seth ever have loved me?

"Shut up, Barbie! You hurt my friend, and I'll cut all of your hair! You know they don't grow back!" Katy-May yelled as she held on to me. I was grateful to have her. Seriously, without her, God knows where Jasper and I would be now.

Rosalie knew when to shut her mouth at the least.

Alex grabbed my hand and nodded at Jasper, "Come on, let's get out of here." Bella whispered something into his ear and he nodded, leading me out of the house. When we were finally in the open air, he transported me to the top of a hill.

The smell of fresh meadow and water hit me the moment I arrived, instantly calming my senses. A sound caught my attention; I turned to see a wolf while Alex cracked his knuckles.

"What do you want from me now?" I asked it curtly. It disappeared behind a rock and the next second, it reappeared into a fully transformed Jacob Black.

"She had a right to be angry," Jacob muttered.

"Yeah, as if I'm not hurt enough." Jacob opened his mouth to speak and the closed it again.

I waiting, seconds ticked by, transforming into minutes of silence except for the faint swoosh of the waves hitting the shore underneath me.

Jacob finally spoke, "I'm sorry… and I know what Katy-May is," my heart might have even stopped beating, "but since I'm not the leader, and since Sam doesn't know, I'm not going to tell anyone."

I turned away, unsure what to think. All I knew was that this was the guy I supposedly have fallen in love with due to my nature, and I was supposed to have overcome it because of hatred, but now… I can't see any reason why I shouldn't love him.

"You should know what she has been through," Alex growled.

Jake shifted his glance, "I know, and I'm sorry," he said, then he smiled, "Bella said I've been a butthead, and Emmett has been teaching Nessy how to suckerpunch."

I grinned as he stuck out his left hand, "We're cool?" he asked.

Nodding, I took it. He gave me one last smile and ran off into the woods.

For a whole minute, I was just staring at the spot he vanished, wondering when my luck came back… or _vanished_.

"Who the hell is that?" Alex asked as a blur consisting of various colors started swirling in front of us. Then it stopped and there she was in front of me, in beautiful, light dress that clung to her figure, and a coat with designer origins. A girl of height 5'3" and of age about 17 with a shy smile and golden eyes that assured the fact that I could trust her.

It hit me then… my dream… my glimpse of this future… Saphira from Valencia, Spain.

Alex wolf-whistled, the pervert that he is, immediately earning a rewarded grimace from Saphira.

"Bugger down there, beautiful, I'm the only guy round here to appreciate you," he grinned. I slapped his head.

The vampire jutted her chin, "I don't need your appreciation, I already have quite enough." Classy, Spanish royalty was visible in her tone.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright, Saphira, I saw you in the restaurant. What are you doing in Forks?" I didn't mean to sound so curt, but I _was_ protective. I can't let anything happen to my covenant.

She pouted, "I was just passing through Forks, then I saw you play a prank on the blonde boy and then the next thing I know, you were on fire." I shifted uncomfortably; Mike's reaction was something I didn't want to remember…

_Mike stared at me, wide-eyed and open-mouthed… before he fainted on the _mud_. _

_Seth practically ran out of the restaurant laughing his head off while Leah looked stunned._

_Katy-May and I actually had to carry him into the car because we made a deal with the disgusted boys that we'd do the heavy work and they'd clean him up—as in change him out of his hot pink lucky underwear, and we definitely did not want to do _that.

"You control fire, don't you?" I asked, my instincts guiding me to the answer, "You control fire better than I, but unlike me, you need a source."

She nodded, "But the source can range up to a radius of two miles away. Of course, the farer away, the harder it is to control."

Alex, beside me, narrowed his eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist protectively, preparing to transport us at the first threat, "It doesn't make sense. What were you doing in a restaurant if you were just 'passing through' and you obviously don't eat." He had a point.

Saphira looked at Alex with disgust and twitched her lips slightly, "Well, there's a war coming up and I just came to help out."

A war?

"They're after your covenant and Katy-May."

Alex frowned, "Who?" I already knew…

_The Volturi._

* * *

_ No updates until another review or favorite add comes by! Sorry but I've got a much bigger fan base on the MG forum and mibba, so this is really time consuming to post here_

_I know it gets confusing, cause Suki told me, but I'm not going to edit it yet, I'll give you chapter 21 which is long and detailed update with Q & As, once more reviews/subscription/favorite adds come about._

_Love,_

_Em (Jj) _


	21. Chapter 20

Two stars on mibba, more fav adds here, thank choo!!!! Now, more reviews = faster update!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Plans and Discussion**

~Seth's POV~

Emmett was jumping on the couch again.

Yes, the big dude was jumping up and down on the couch along with Nessy, with Bella and Edward laughing beside them. That's when Kanie and covenant along with a new vampire came in, mumbling something about the Volturi planning a real war with us. And then the couch broke, snapped into half, and Emmett said, "Oopps."

"Emmett, you fat bear, I paid for that!" Rosalie shrieked, and ran over to smack his head, causing an inflated sound of the collision to echo the room, and naturally sending Nessy and Jacob into fits of silent portraying of hilarity. I couldn't help it; I started to laugh myself.

"Seth Clearwater, don't you dare laugh. I heard you with Emmett outside this morning. And you," she snapped back at Emmett, "you better clean up the whole house including the garden everyday for a month!" I watch as Emmett mouth twisted into a pout then a whine and she disappeared for a second, and then was back with a broom… and a black and white outfit that resembled that of a maid's skirt. "Holly crap, Emmett sure is in for a lot of shit," I wolf-whistled, fighting against the strongest urge that I ever had to crack up and roll on the floor.

Katy-May, didn't mind, she went right into the core of it, "Oh my God, Barbie, you _do_ have some brains after all," she giggled. We were cut off by Kanie and Ian's argument.

"How did we manage to get the Volturi on our back again?" Jake scowled at the covenant and Saphire, the new Spanish vampire—who I must say, was a bit snobby when Katy-May greeted her with a glare—as excitement bubbled in me. They wanted a war, a real war.

The covenant members were seated in a circle; all serious and frowning… even Kanie. Then it hit me, something was different for their situation. But what was wrong with them?

Steven, the only of the covenant that didn't bother standing-out in his own ways and enjoyed just being part of the "fun", finally stood up, "I can't take it anymore."

Chace shook his head, his calmness and overly stern look making me nervous, "It's not going to be you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Steven's gaze turned to Kanie. My breath hitched, what did they think was going to happen to her?

Ian immediately shot out of his seat, "No, Kanie is not going to the war."

"Yes, I am." She stood up to face Ian, "This is a change we make together, you need me and I need you."

"I can't afford to lose you!" That silenced everyone… Leah gripped my hand.

Jasper, beside me, spoke, "So what exactly is happening?"

Kanie turned to him, uneasy, "There is a prediction for our clan… supposedly to occur in the one and only war we will fight; 'For whom who stands out, do not. For thy will not continue life in the same path.'"

I frowned, "What does that mean?"

Kanie closed her eyes and Edward spoke for her, "It means for the member of the covenant that stands out, do not, because they will not continue life in the same path that they had…" he paused, "In other words, it means one of the covenant will die in this war."

My breath caught. Death, I was definitely not expecting. Bella seemed as worried and shocked as I was given how easily they got rid of the Volturi last time.

This time would be different though.

"We don't know that the member will stand out in what way," Ian said, a strong of anger was audible,  
"but we do know the one who is the most different from the rest of us." And why shouldn't he be angry? "Kanie." I said

I got up and crossed my arms, "You do not let Kanie fight this war," I told Ian, who nodded of course.

Kanie turned to me, her eyes turning black, "Oh, do NOT go back there, Ivan. Yes, I will fight, if I do not then someone else will die in my place." Now, _that_ was something bad.

"It's much better than you risking you life, K," Dylan hid his face in his hands, worrying about who would die in Kanie's place I supposed.

"No!" Kanie's hand started an orange flame, both signifying her divine beauty and morbid powers, Steven put a hand on her shoulder and the fire immediately extinguished, "Calm down." Her head snapped towards him, her hair flowing across her shoulders. God was she beautiful. _Great, Seth, rant about her beauty again. Especially when in the worst of times_. "Don't you dare block me!" she yelled.

_If Steven blocks like Bella, and Kanie starts fire, then why are the Volturi even a threat to us?_

"Because the last time they came, they weren't prepared for Bella. But now they are, they are prepared for all of us," Edward answered my thoughts.

* * *

~Kanie's POV~

"Why are they even coming here?" Jacob asked.

Saphira finally spoke, "When Jasper and Kanie went to New York, they were followed by Demetri." Oh, great, _another _vampire. "He is… an old acquaintance of mine and when I ran into him, I knew he was on a mission. For certain reasons, I wished to distract him from his missions, so I followed _him_. And then I found out what he was doing for Aro. I have never been a fan of Aro, so I am in no ways on his side." Note the high-headedness when mentioning Aro.

Alex snorted, and leaned in towards her ear; "What did he do? Compliment on your beauty so that you had to shove his pants up his arse?" _Oh, poor Alex, hadn't gotten over the turn down, have you?_ I sent

He turned to me, _I certainly am not bothered by it!_

_Yeah, right, it's pretty obvious that you like her_.

"_I do not like such an arrogant woman! She is far from my type_." Only, he said it aloud, causing Saphire to glare at him.

"Well," I said bitterly, eager to change the subject and smack the jerk's head later on, "it's pretty blunt that this Aro didn't get what he did last time."

Edward frowned then turn to Carlisle, "Can we get the covens together again?"

Carlisle sighed, "You might be able to, but I doubt if they will all help again especially when this is going to be a real war."

"It's worth a try," Bella said.

I rolled my eyes, "You get all the people you want, but I think it's best if the werewolves join in." Jacob's head snapped up to that remark. "Oh for God's sake, this is a _war_. Do you want them to win and masquerade Forks? Because I bet their royal arse that they will do so."

Seth, beside me, broke into a grin, reminding me of his old buoyant self that I rarely see nowadays, "She has a point!"

I glared at him, _I know what you are thinking, Seth Clearwater_.

He obviously read my mind for he said, "Aw… C'mon Kanie, it'll be fun fighting along with the covenant!" The boy sure knows how to be happy in the wrong time.

I sighed. Fine. The war was on.

"It's going to be in the summer next year so I think we could get on with life first since it's only September," Alice said, "and Bella, Rose, Kanie, Katy-May, and Saphire, I think we can go shopping!" she squealed. Katy-May and I stared at each other. Oh brother, I'm going to have an Alice throwing clothes on me.

"Though I think we could get to know Amora and Avery, first," Edward added with narrowed eyes. _Who?_

A man, who was—thank God—not Mike Newton, appeared in front of door, "Hello, Edward Cullen, I've been looking forward to meet you for almost a year now."

_That did not sound very comforting._

**BONUS (for the indefinite leave):**

"Well, well, well," Avery said, "Kanie Park. I've seen you in my visions, been waiting to finally get to meet you." He bent down to place his lips on my hand. I took it back aburtly when he was done. Humph. I crossed my arms, Alice was pretty much as irritated as I was that this guy had visions of the future in his sleep… only that they are definite and detailed.

Good thing is that they are very distant; at least a minimum of a year away. Better yet, he definitely did not see the Volturi coming like Alice did. That's the only fact she is clinging onto.

"He's not that bad if you give him a chance," Dylan whispered into my ear, his tone amused and I did not like that. Nor did, as I saw, any of the girls. All the boys seemed to like him for some reason, though. Well… all except Emmett who Rosalie had literally forced the maid's apron on and was now baking cookies for the werewolves and the covenant. I gulped and force down a giggle as he gave me one.

"Kanie is being evil," he whined like a kid at my tortured expression.

I couldn't help it; I laughed.

Katy-May, as usual, was the bomb, "Oh, poor Emmett. Have to be grounded after you broke granny's couch, didn't you?"

Emmett sank his fist into his mouth to stop the upcoming 'fit'.

"Granny? Granny, Katy-bitchy-May?" Rosalie shrieked, forgetting all about the new guests.

Saphire cleared her throat silently, "Well you apparently _are_ the age of a great-great-great grandmother."

If Rosalie could, she would her face would have turned the color of crimson red. Though instead of Rosalie, it turned out to be Katy-May's eyes that were changing colors, which meant that she was using her powers to do something.

I glared at her, _what are you up to?_

She grinned, then sent me a signal via her spiritual powers; _Tomorrow, they'll switch…_

_Switch?_

She just gave me a wicked smile then turned back to her victims.

Amora, another one of Saphire's clan, and Steve were silently chuckling behind me. I frowned, Steve could detect and classify radiant of power waves when they were conjured, does that mean that Amora had a similar power as his?

Mike… Mike freaking Newton chose then to burst in and dropped to his knees in front of a startled Leah Clearwater. I wrinkled my nose; he smelled a disgusting overload of perfume. Urgh. That must be the reason; he put on his lucky, hot pink underwear—which Ian and Seth had sprayed perfume all over that night, before removing them—again. Jesus, the guy didn't mind hot pink at all?

Well, at least that shall protect him from the vampires; he stinks enough to stop them from eating him. Theory proved right, noted, when Saphire and Amora both hiccupped and clenched their noses in a polite manner to keep their dignity.

"L-Leah, I-I'm so sorry that I passed out, I'm sorry that I was shocked. I-I didn't know what to think," I rolled my eyes.

Alex copied me, "Get to the point, Newton."

"L-Leah C-Clearwater—"

"You can stop with the stammering, Mike," Seth cut in.

Mike lost it then; "Will you all please stop underestimating me? I am about to ask her to marry me!"

Everyone, including Saphire who had witnessed our prank at the restaurant, gasped. Of course, Amora and Avery were utterly bemused.

It was my turn to lose it, I supposed. Because I fainted into Seth's arms the next second.

* * *

_ I know it gets confusing, my no.1 fan, Suki, told me, but I'll be explaining more in the huge update that I've already written on mibba._

_But I will not write another update until I get a review here, so REVIEW!_

_Love,_

_Em (jj) _


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Love arises at Twilight**

**Part one: Seth's confession again**

~Seth's POV~

As Kanie slept in her room, life moved on. The new Spanish Coven was introduced to us. Saphira controlled fire from a source, Amora detected another person's power and is thus able to tell if someone has potential or not or if they are any threat, Avery saw the future in his so called "sleep". Yes, vampires couldn't sleep, but Avery could; it wasn't really sleep, it was just closing their eyes and dreaming, but not actually resting.

The new coven members were all vegetarians. Well, that was a first apart from the Cullens.

"As a celebration for meeting a new coven and Leah's engagement, let's all have a party. But first, we have to go shopping for clothes," Alice announced. I grinned, knowing that Kanie would hate it. But as the thought of Leah getting engaged to Mike Newton sank in, I groaned. Before Kanie fully fainted, she was looking all murderous at Mike as she waited patiently for Leah's "No," only, it never came. Yes, Leah had accepted.

My grip on the glass had tightened, breaking the whole frame causing the shattered pieces to fall on my arm and cutting me.

Great.

"Here," Katy-May walked over to me, "let me help." She touched me and wound healed instantly. I looked up, my expression questioning.

"Tough my powers are generally internal, it can extend externally and heal people," she said with a smile.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I control people's spirits, I can make people's spirits happy go lucky, or total FML which in the end effects the whole of them, but it's not something that is very advisable to do to everyone. Sometimes it could cause a disaster, so I stay away from those powers. The only thing is use is the fact that I can heal people spirits as well, and everything I do travels to the external of their body. So if I touch you, I'm actually healing your spirit not your wound, but given that my unexplainable power keeps traveling out of the body, I close the cut as well."

My mouth dropped open, "But, dude, that's amazing!" then something struck, "Wait, what did you do when you stared at Rosalie?"

She grinned and told me.

I felt my eyes widen considerable, "Holly shit, you should totally do that to Bella!"

"What about me?" Bella interrupted, her arm crossed.

"Nothing," I said innocently. Bella immediately slapped my shoulder, then ruffled my hair, "That better be a real nothing, Seth."

I pouted as I turned around to go back home, I hated it when people ruffled my hair, I'm not a kid!

~Kanie's POV~

"Seriously, Kanie, you actually _fainted_," 24 hours after the incident, Seth Clearwater still had to remind me about it at my place.

I sighed, "Seth, I do not wish to hear about it," it was Ian's turn to do the errands—where the goal is to travel half of the world in search for ingredients that create spells to help us maintain our strength, it would be longer this time since we were preparing for the war—so I wasn't exactly comfortable with being around Seth, alone.

Seth grinned, "Well at least I know how much you care about Leah! You actually looked ready to pounce on Mike if Leah hadn't said yes."

I smiled, "Well, she's like a sister to me."

I felt un-human like warmth close over my hand, sending a shock throughout my body, which triggered my pulse's super-beat. "Seth," I started.

His grin faded, "Don't say it."

Actually, I didn't even know what I wanted to say, "Say what Seth?"

"Two possibilities; one, that you're with Ian and you love him to death and would never betray him, or two, that I'm just a brother to you."

A breath escaped from my lips, "Why in the world would I think of you as a brother?"

Seth continued his… whatever it's called, "I don't know, maybe because when you finally managed to get over Jacob, you went with Jasper then you picked up some random Ian—"

I got up, outraged, how could he possible think of me like that? "If you have forgotten, Clearwater, _you _pushed _me_ away, not the other way around. I kissed with Jasper because I had no one to turn to; he was there for me when I nearly was raped, he was there for me when you broke my heart. Him not you! And Ian isn't some random guy, he's one of my kind, he has a past like mine, he understands me and we are bonded by the covenant."

He sat there, silent, and when he finally opened his damned mouth, the only thing that came out was, "What do you mean bonded by the covenant?"

I rolled my eyes, more than frustrated by his immaturity. The least he could have said was sorry, and we could stick as friends. But no, he had to changed the subject completely. Yet, I told him anyways; I grabbed my hair and pulled it up, then turned my back to him so that my neck was in view. "It's part of the witches and warlocks' spell, when the tattoo is made, all of the covenant cast their spells on it to bond with each other. Ian, as the leader, is bonded with me most but he also happened to add his own spell, making his bond with me more than anything in life, and the bond is unbreakable."

Seth was quite again, just for a while, before he said, "Ian didn't tell me that."

"Why should he, it wouldn't exactly matter to you, would it?" I never spoke with so much bitterness in my voice before.

"Yes it would because I still love you."

I glared at him. Yeah, right.

"I love you, and I imprinted on you, Kanie Park," he said, his tone final with no sense of humor in it. I blinked. _F**k_

Dylan knocked on the door to my room and came it, only to find me concealed in nothing but the darkness. I didn't need to see, my instincts told me that his eyes turned black the instant he saw the environment, trying to tell if I was a cutter.

_I'm not a cutter, Dy, pain is something I'm scared of_, I thought to him patiently.

"Well, a lot of cutters are scared of pain, yet they still do it."

I smiled, "I prefer drugs."

He sat down beside me, obviously already knowing what I had discovered today.

"You know," he started, "Ian is my friend, but I can't say that I'm not supportive of Seth."

I frowned and looked at him, "Why?"

"Well, I think the most important thing is that you be with the person you love if they love you back, you don't be with something you only like just because you're afraid of hurting them, because no matter what your heart is with the other person and they can feel it."

A memory replayed in my mind, one I never spoke of, one that was the true reason I chose to study journalism so far away from home.

"Now, that is called lying to one self. She obviously is too shocked and depressed to determine the truth," Dylan smiled sweetly, as he tugged a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I leaned in on his shoulder, the weight of the tension and stress all giving away. I was tired, just so tired.

"Don't ya fret, it'll work out, love, I promise." I grinned and soon drifted.

"_Aw… Ian, you're breaking my heart!" I exclaim Ian as I caught him attached at the lips with her. But I am not angry, I am not sad, I am pouting… an act, a play, nothing but a mere joke. He grins back at me, then pull me into a deep hug, which meant… friendship, love, and... yet, nothing. He still loves me, I know as well as he does, but something of him has changed. The worst and best part, she looks slightly jealous but she seems to understand. She grins and winks at me. Dylan is beside me, "I told you so," he says._

I awoke at the touch of something soft on my lips.

"Hey, babe, I'm back." Ian.

I grinned.

"And what have you been doing, sleepy head? It's only five in the afternoon and Alice wants to go shopping with all of us."

I groaned. Not Alice's Barbie doll games.

Then Alice appeared in the doorway, "Don't you dare make an excuse, Miss Kanie Park, I saw you there and we were having lots of fun."

An idea stuck and I grinned wickedly. _I don't like that grin_, Ian sent in an amused tone.

_Oh, nothing. She just doesn't know who she's dressing up Barbie's ultimate opposite. Katy-May and I are going to have so much fun_.

"Oh, and you can dress Rosalie, I saw that." Alice left. All the better.

**Part 2: Saphira and Alex**

~Kanie's POV~

"I still want to know what Aro did to her apart from compliment on her beauty," Alex said only a little too loudly. Little being the understatement. I gave him a death glare, which he ignored.

Saphira stood up, she obviously had enough of Alex's rants, "I rather you leave my personal life alone," she said, her accent smooth and alluring.

Then Amora spoke up, "Well, maybe it's time that you told all of us what happened." I sense her anger there. Oh, Alex, you've been tampering with a sensitive topic.

Katy-May was beside me, as her eyes met mine, we both knew that it was best to let them be.

Saphira pushed her chair violently, sending it crashing on the ground far away. We were lucky to have set up a table in front of the La Push beach, which Sam had alter the treaty saying that the Cullens or the Spanish coven could pass the boundary lines as long as accompanied by one of the covenant to all places, or that chair would have vandalized someone's house. Out of the corner of my eye, I was Avery duck and Amora flinch. I got it instantly; they were scared of her because of her power to control fire. "How about murdering you parents and raping you? How would you like that?" She asked, then Saphira turned to Alex, "Now, would you call that a compliment on my beauty? I guess you would, a disgusting man like you." And that also explained why she was a lot of the times on her high horse when it came to Alex and Katy-May; she was used to people being afraid of her, Alex was always pushing her limits, while Katy-May just glanced at her as if she was no threat.

She walked away, throwing a chair that was in her path while at it.

Alex looked at me and I nodded, he quickly stood up to follow her. As Ian got up to follow him quietly, Dylan crossed the table to touch Katy-May, transferring Ian's thoughts to her while I read Ian directly myself.

"_Wait," Alex called. The sound of the wave's impact with the shore was noisy and distracting, but at least their voices were still clear. Saphira didn't stop, so Alex grabbed her wrist when he finally caught up, "Look, I was only joking I didn't mean-I didn't know about Aro-I," he sighed and gave up the excuse._

_Saphira turned to face Alex, "Just tell me why, why do you always have to constantly joke about it in front of everyone?" her voice was embedded with frustration, frustration that she didn't understand why Alex didn't treat her as other people did._

"_I was just pissed off by your responds to _my_ compliment."_

"_But that wasn't even a compliment! That was pure mocking!" Saphira raised her arms in the air then dropped it._

_Alex ran a hand through his hair, "Well to you it might be a tease since you obviously aren't familiar with a guy's way of saying that he is interesting in you! You take, Kanie Park, she damn right knows that I like you since I first laid eyes on you."_

_Saphira blinked, her golden eyes twinkling under the moonlight as the waves crashed against her legs, "Y-you like me?" she asked in a small voice._

_Alex immediately realized what he had just said, but it was too late. Lose her or win her now, "Well… yeah, I kind of do." He paused, "And would you mind if I kissed you right now?"_

_Saphira's eyes widened, but they were of nothing but approval, "Maybe not."_

_And he kissed her._

'_Get out of my head, Ian,' Alex thought_

I stayed long enough to see him pull away with a smile across both of their faces as they took a walk, hand in hand, along the beach, and then I was pulled out, but not by Ian, by someone, or something else… something warm.

Dylan and Katy-May were still watching Ian's thoughts, and the others didn't seem to notice… no one will know, and I didn't dare use my powers yet

**Part three: Seth and I**

~Kanie's POV~

The next thing I know, I was in the dark corridor outside of Emily's and Sam's house, and I also happened to know that I had about enough.

I gripped my fist and let the fire lit my face.

"Ow," a voice said, "scary Kanie." His voice filled me with relief and irritation at the same time.

"What do you want?" I snapped at Seth.

That seemed to alter his mood slightly, "I followed Alex."

"So?"

"Well, I thought what he did was pretty cool except that I wouldn't do one thing."

I rolled my eyes, "What thing?" better to play along than against I suppose.

"I wouldn't ask permission before doing this," and he kiss me like Alex had kiss Saphira, only his kiss was more urgent, more knowing, and much, much better.

I forgot about everything, Ian, Katy-May, Chace, the covenant. Just everything but Seth and his soft lips against me. Still, some part of me stopped me from wrapping my hands around him, though I did feel to urge to. Honestly. But maybe it was all for the best since the next minute, Ian walked in on us.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating for long, but no one reviewed!**

**A favorite add though, so thank you, that got me working.**

**Review/Favorite add/subscribe = updates!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Love,**

**Em**

**P.S. Due to the resonable readers on other forums, I am considering a squeal to this story **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Tricked**

~Kanie's POV~

"Ian, wait!" my heart was breaking here. I was stuck between two boys, and now I've hurt one of them. It kills me.

"No, Kanie," his voice was rough, fierce, and I knew it was only to hide the pain. I felt as if I had been stabbed in the heart, yet I'm not dead… and that is already the worst possible case.

"Ian, it's not what you think."

He turned to me, "Do you love him?"

I blinked, then shook my head as the meaning sunk in, "That's not the point, Ian."

His hands came to my face, "You are the world to me, Kanie, I don't want to see you hurt. I want you to be happy no matter what."

Tears started to form as I tried, tried so hard to lie to myself… but a lie will always be a lie. Still, I love Ian truly.

"Ian," my dearest friend interrupted, "Ian, don't push it, it'll hurt her." I closed my eyes, I love Katy-May. I did. But my throbbing heart was hardly the point; it was Ian that mattered.

She read my mind, clearly, "She is selfless when it comes to issues like these, your feelings are all that matters to her."

Ian closed his eyes, and pulled me into a hug, "I can't control my feelings, Katherine-May."

My friend let out a soft sigh, "Try, Ian… if not for her, for me because I can't stand to see you hurt as well."

Then everything clicked. My dream… the girl in my dream was Katy-May, she had developed feelings for him which she dared reveal because I was Ian's girlfriend, and though she didn't mean anything this time, I knew what she felt.

I pulled away from Ian, "I saw you… you two are meant to be," a smile formed on my lips.

Katy-May's eyes widened, and Ian blinked. Useless, I finally felt Ian, and I knew how he feels for me and Katy-May better than he did himself.

"Oh, stop pretending it isn't uncommon for someone to be in love with two people at the same time. So yeah, you might like one more than the other but the feeling is still there." I wasn't going to mention that he loves me more, after all once a love is there it can always fade or grow. Now, I was going to make it grow for Katy-May and him.

"And you," I said with mock curtness at Katy-May. Her breath stopped, her body tensed. I grinned, "I'm not the slightest bit mad at you."

Ian just shook his head, then gave me a pained smile, "I still would be happier if you are truly happy." My heart sank, I knew he meant Seth. "Go," he said, "you'll regret if you don't."

And I did. I ran.

But it wasn't long before a cold hand grabbed my mouth, dragging me to darkened ally…

* * *

~Seth's POV~

"Dude, where is she?" I asked as Ian entered the house with Katy-May. Kanie, however, was nowhere in sight.

Ian frowned, "What do you mean? She went to find you." I shook my head; no.

Just then, Alice and Saphira entered, creating a loud banging sound with the door. The Cullens followed them closely behind, all with bothered and anxious faces… even Rosalie looked disturbed.

The moment Alice entered, she burst out in an urgent voice, "They took her, they tricked us because they knew of my ability and they took her!"

I closed my eyes. The Volturi were here.

And I ran not bother to think. I left the Cullens and Saphira talking about their next action with her newly founded powers, I left Leah calling after me, I left the pack startled, and I left the covenant and Katy-May to follow at my pace. They, at least, had some sense of time.

Then a yell erupted from the house, "Where is Nessy?" Jacob was furious to the core. A second later, Jacob, Edward, Bella, and Rosalie had joined me. From what I could tell; Kanie has been kidnapped, Nessy was missing, and this was more than hell.

* * *

~Kanie's POV~

"Well, well, well," a cool voice awoke me, "I see this is the female you have been talking about, Lucien?"

A snarl erupted from the side of the room and I turned to see the male warlock that was supposed to be dead. I struggled against an iron grip, my powers failing to work.

"Manners, Lucien, remember that you were lucky Demetri here saved you." However he did _that_.

I used my full force to fight against the Lucien's power. Sharp swords of ice formed at my wrist, piercing the source of my imprisonment. I heard a soft cry and I was released, but before I could do anything, the ice melted.

A clap echoed the room, "Fascinating, very fascinating! Are you hurt my dear Demetri?" I heard a grunt, "Not very much." If my instincts told me not to be angry at Demetri, I would have loathed him to the core. I saw no good in him, but my instincts were my power, a power than nothing can block, I trust it.

However, I still didn't like the owner of the cold, royalty-bullshit voice. I growled, "What do you want from me?"

The vampire in front of me raised an eyebrow, "I thought it was fairly clear from what my dear Saphira told you."

Then it hit me; this man was Aro, the vampire that had did the unthinkable to Saphira. "I damn you to the deepest pit of hell, Aro."

Aro smiled at me—a smile that sent the hairs at the back of my neck standing—then raised his hand , beckoning someone to his side. And I saw a girl with pale brown hair, crimson eyes, and an angelic face… all that, I knew, would betray her nature.

"This is Jane," Aro introduced, "Jane would you like to teach young Kanie a lesson about our etiquette?"

The girl smiled, and then turned to attack me with a piercing gaze.

It was then that I heard a piercing scream reminding me of a banshee. My head fell to the floor and I realized it was that of my own.

Pain flowed though me as smooth as blood flows through a vampire's mouth during hunting, never ending, never stopping. Thousands of daggers pierced me from every side, fire ripped through my body no longer acting as if it was part of me, ice froze my hands leaving the feeling numb yet excruciating. Dying would be a heaven compared to the torture I was undergoing.

* * *

~Alex's POV (SPECIAL)~

The scream that erupted from both Katy-May and Dylan halted us in our tracks.

"What is happening?" Saphira had caught up with us not long after we left.

From the outlook, Katy-May was in ultimate pain, but Dylan was worse; he thrashed and twisted on the floor, the unknown source of torment penetrating throughout his body as Katy-May grabbed fistfuls of her hair pulling it with a threatening force. Ian's arms circled around her as Rosalie shook her shoulders, trying to get her back to herself. Steven and I held Dylan still.

Then it hit us like a shock of electricity.

_The vampire raised his hand up, signaling his angelic, young guard for an enough._

"_Now, young Kanie, you are a captivating creature, so I have an offer for you; would you like to go back to Italy with us and work as one of our precious guards?" he asked_

_I spat out the blood that was created by the action of biting my lips in vain, trying to stop the pain, "Over my dead body will I become one of your dirt collections," I snarled. Only that it wasn't my voice… it was a voice of a very familiar girl that I loved and cared about as a friend or even a sister… a girl that shared my bond._

_Aro stood up, nodding, "I respect your opinion," he turned to something that was hidden in the dark, "Marcus, take care of our guest as we await the Cullens" He walked away, his coat swooshing behind me. _

_A figure whose face was hidden in the whelms of his red hood emerged, grinning like a mad man. "Jane, I found that entertaining, now shall we teach her how fun it would be to join us?"_

"_F**k you," I growled, knowing that the pain was to come again anyways._

_Then I scream and thrashed as it dawned on me once more, smoothly like rising sun, but as fast as a running cheater. _

"Alex, Alex!" a feminine voice shook me awake. I had felt the fire scorch through my body, but now that it has stopped, I opened my eyes to see Saphira, and I knew that if she could cry she would have.

I got up immediately, Steven had snapped out of his thoughts thanks to Jacob and Seth, we all turned to Dylan. "Dylan, Dylan!" I shook him with my extended force, "Get out of her head!" A wave of power arose, and I slapped the young man's face.

"Shit, Alex, you didn't have to hit so hard," Steven grinned. He had a reason to, since Dylan had awoken to my bi*ch smack.

I gave Steven a high five next. But there was still a screaming noise, we all turned to see Katy-May, her cries had suddenly turned intense.

Feeling my eyes turn black, I let myself fall into Kanie's vision once more, but this time I was careful not to fall too deep.

_Blackness surrounded me combined with the pain, a sense of insecurity and dread filled my body. And although the pain had lightened, this was the worst format of torture anyone could use on me. Still, I felt the blood flowing out… I knew it wouldn't be long before the vampires lost their control and kill me. At least I would have fulfilled the prophecy instead of any of the other covenant. _

I pulled out, "Seth, run to her, now!"

Ian turned to me, "Go! All of you, I'll take care of Katy-May."

But Seth stopped us, "What is going on?" so Dylan showed him. I watched as the emotions of horror, guilt, fury, and vengeance played across him face in a single minute. If the situation hadn't been as it was, God knows how funny it would have been.

And so we ran into forest, hoping to save Kanie on time.

* * *

_The review I received was convinient. The only reason why I'm updating probably._

_And I'm working on the squeal, so if you want me finish this fast so that I can post the squeal, Review/Subscribe/Favorite Add._

_It's only here that it's a lack of attention._

_Love,_

_Em _


	24. Chapter 23

Sorry for the lack of updates. I got two favorite adds that why I'm here. The story has been completed and has a squeal, now I'm just updating it on here

* * *

Chapter 23: Volturi War

~Kanie's POV~

The pain finally stopped, and I realized that a small pool of blood had formed around me. Damn habit of scratching myself when I'm in pain—it was so overwhelming that my nails had dug into my skin without my noticing.

"How does it feel, little girl?" The mad man laughed as he circled me, "Are you now convinced that our way of life is better?" He wasn't even the person Aro had assigned to take care of me.

"I doubt if she'd understand, dear Caius, but she's had enough," Jane said, her voice calm, her smile fake, "Aro would be mad if he found out that it was you not Marcus that took care of her."

I didn't answer to any of their questions or speeches, not because I didn't have any courage left in me, but because I just couldn't move, couldn't talk, which was a good thing given that at that instant, I saw a pair of small, round golden eyes staring at me from behind a window.

_Nessy!_

But what was she doing here? She could be caught!

_Run, Nessy, run! Go to Jake, go!_ I thought, even though no matter how hard I would try to think, she wouldn't be able to read my mind like her father or any of the covenant.

Still, she must have gotten the message since she turned around and ran off. That was when I first noticed outside; it was grass covered and… and even without the light I could tell… I was in Edward's and Bella's place! I had come here once when playing hide and seek with Nessy and Jake the day after Saphira arrived, the same day that Seth kissed me at Emily's house.

Tears welded in my eyes as the memories with Seth, Ian, and Katy-May came flooding back to me. I might never make it out alive today… I wished we had more time.

And I wish… I wish I had realized it earlier… _I love you, Seth_.

I closed my eyes, then was shook awake to see the vampire Aro called Marcus in front of me, the others seemed to have gone, "Hold on there. You are strong, you must hold on." I blinked, confused by the kindness in his voice, then my lids became heavy, and I let my head fall to the ground from the exhaustion.

-NO POV-

Seth spun around to the sound of a muffled sound of a thud, followed by laughter. Kanie. He knew it was Kanie, and his thoughts were confirmed by the little girl, who wasn't so little anymore, running towards him.

Upon her touch, everything that she saw ran through his mind. Fist clenched, at how they tortured his girl, he ran towards the direction of the voices, the covenant and several of the Cullens as well as the Spanish coven following him as Jacob wrapped his hands around the girl.

He stopped short in front of Bella's cottage, an invisible flame going one behind those no longer innocent eyes. It was blunt; Seth Clearwater was going to make those drenched vampires pay with their own lives.

Then there Ian was, just as hungry for revenge in Kanie's name as Seth was. One second, the vampires had snapped their head to the rustling of the branches upon the arrival, the next, Ian and his covenant blew the cottage up.

_Are you crazy?_ Seth yelled in his mind, knowing that at least one of the covenant would be able to hear it, _She's in there!_

Ian heard from Dylan, but he didn't ever spare the boy a glance, there was no time, "It doesn't affect living bodies," then he ran into the remaining of the cottage, praying that the vampires were still distracted.

Part One: The Talker. The Fire starter. The Doctor

Chace was the first to find Kanie's limp and bloody body, his breath caught as his arms circled around her head, was she dead? She couldn't be! _Anyone but her_, he pleaded.

Luck was on his side for the day for when he reached to her neck, her pulse was still beating weakly under the sweat-covered skin.

"Oh my God," Katy-May gasped, she immediately dropped her knees beside Kanie, touching her neck and slowly helping gain back her strength.

"We've got to get out of here," Chace said as Kanie Park opened her eyes, "before the war starts."

"It has already," Kanie muttered, still not fully conscious. She was right, there was a crash and Felix of the Volturi had came hurling himself at Chace, as Jane walked in and threw her intensive gaze at Katy-May.

Screams echoed the hills as Katy-May fought the pain first-hand, while Kanie felt the same through bondage.

"Get off me," Chace said, his eyes turning coal black, his voice steady, his gaze directly at Felix's eyes. Felix did as told, yet not quite knowing why. _Persuasion._

But when he turned to Jane, he couldn't find a way to stop her without bearing her gaze himself, yet there was a loophole; he dropped to Kanie's side and shook her, "Kanie! Kanie! Look into my eyes!" The girl finally stopped trashing and did as she was told, "You will close the bondage temporarily, you will not be in pain!"

Her eyes went unfocused, for a minute, Chace was worried that he might have did something wrong, but when they turned the same black color as his, he knew it worked. Kanie remained on the ground as hand closed around Jane's ankle before she burst it into flames, enjoying the sweet revenge coming from Jane's screams, then letting ice cover the spot preventing the part from any damage apart from permanently burnt skin.

"Damn you to hell, Jane." Then she fell back from overtiredness, slowly letting herself regain her energy as Chace held her protectively.

"That's not enough," Katy-May got to her feet; her gaze became intense, her sprit slowly reaching towards Jane's body, "she needs a taste of her own medicine."

A tortured yell erupted from Katy-May's mouth, but both Chace and Kanie knew that it wasn't her… she had switched bodies with the Volturi guard.

That's when Alec entered, "Jane?" Katy-May in Jane's body, walked up to him, "Alec, a pleasure."

"What is going on?" he snarled.

She didn't answer him, "I think you have more sense than you sister, don't you? Have you tried her gaze yet?" and with that, she turned her gaze on him, there was no intention to hurt him, but she wanted him to know his sister's powers as well as his own.

"No!" the wail came out of Jane's mouth, meaning that Katy-May had gone back to herself. She ran to Alec, holding him in her arms.

"We have sinned, sister, we have sinned," if the boy could cry, he would have. He was now left with the memories of the people they have tortured to haunt him.

Bella Swan appeared by the sibling's side, her eye wide with shock.

Katy-May walked towards the two children, a look filled with anger penetrated her face, "Bella, please take care of them, I'm not done with Jane yet for torturing Kanie yet," Her growl was menacing, frightening Bella slightly.

Then the three friends left the room, anger towards the Volturi still boiling inside their body.

Part Two: Werewolves against Caius and Marcus

Seth Clearwater twisted on the spot; Alex had told him that the person called Marcus was the person who ordered for Kanie's terrifying screams. A few months ago it would have been Seth guarding La Push, but now Quril is left with the job, after all, Seth needed revenge for the girl he loved.

"Marcus quickly!" a man called, then he disappeared into the woods, leaving the other bemused vampire to intake the environment. He blinked upon seeing the wolves, then he realized, with a pang to his heart, that his dear brother had just tricked him.

Running into the woods, following Caius' direction, he knew he would never make it, but he would take down Caius once and for all even if that was the last thing he would do.

But Jacob Black was faster, he jumped, his paws reaching towards the vampire's back as he hurl the leech to the ground, baring his teeth and throwing his head back, emitting a threatening howl.

_He's mine, _Seth thought as he ran towards the struggling pair.

_Later! I'll hold him for you, but go get Caius before he escapes._ Seth agreed, the plan seemed fair enough, after all, Caius didn't look as if he had done _nothing_.

Paul, Embry, Leah and Brady were almost as fast as Seth was, the rest were left behind. When they finally cornered Caius, the four all jumped on the vampire at the same time, but only Seth was left with the honor of tearing the vampire into pieces.

_We'll come back to burn him later, let's go back to Jake first_, Sam thought.

Sure enough, there Jake was, the vampire underneath him had completely given up all hope for a fight. Yet when Seth approached, he was stopped by a familiar yell.

"No!" Kanie rushed towards the pack, and knelt beside Marcus instantly, "Caius is the one to take down, not Marcus!"

He pushed Jacob off the man, and bent down to look into his eyes.

"Forgive me for not stopping them, I have no power," he tried to explain, his voice weak, if he was a human, it would be a sign that his death was near.

"I know." She turned to the wolf she remembered as Sam, "It's not his fault, his heart is different from the rest of them, so someone take him to somewhere safe!"

Sam retreated into the trees, then was back in his human form, "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Kanie breathed.

And Jacob nodded then went back to where Nessy was now standing after following the wolves, his eyes told the little half-vampire all; "Never follow us in a hunt again." Nessy just struck her tongue out at him.

Part Three: Death Dawns

After Amora and Avery had taken down five of the Volturi's insignificant guards, yet injuring themselves on the process, leaving Katy-May to heal them and herself craving for human blood since it was the only thing that could fuel her.

"We have to fight together," both the protagonist and the antagonist agreed on the subject. As Kanie turned to the pack and Cullens, Aro turned to his guards, the family that came with him was gone, completely gone, only his wife and his sister-in-law remained in Italy, patiently waiting for their husband's return… which he had a feeling that it might never happen.

The two sides finally approached each other on the open field on top of one of the hills of Forks, confrontation was habitual, but they all knew it wouldn't work this time.

Aro stepped forward, "We do not have to fight, just hand in this 'covenant' of yours," from beside him, Lucien grinned. Kanie knew that the man was nothing but a thickheaded pig; did he not know that once everything was over, he was going to be betrayed?

"We are not doing so, Aro," Carlisle said.

Aro nodded, "Very well."

Saphira snorted beside Kanie, "Very well we shall fight, and I will have my revenge Aro."

"Ah! Dear Saphira, is that you? You are truly one of a kind with your amazing beauty and—"

"Do not make me gag, fool, I hear no compliment in your words."

Alex couldn't help but grin, his girlfriend was gorgeous. Still, he had to be serious, "I heard what you did to her, Aro, and today I will make you sorry."

It happened suddenly, but everything became a mess in a single second; Collin had come running towards them in his human form yelling for Katy-May to save Sam. Kanie twisted her gaze and saw the wickedly laughing Felix appear by Aro side, which only meant… Felix had killed Sam. Then Felix had lunged himself upon Collin—the easiest target—and Kanie had pushed him away, her eyes shutting as she anticipated death from the enemy vampire. But instead, she was slammed to the ground by a four-legged animal, and the vampire's teeth met Ian's neck and he tore the warlock's flesh away.

That was when Kanie screamed, causing every vampire, every werewolf, every warlock to cover their ears in pain.

It was only a matter of minutes before Kanie realized that she had discovered her unknown power just as Alex discovered the ability to tell someone his feelings. Her powers was extreme force.

Her whole body was on fire, not literally, really.

"Saphira," she panted, "control it."

Saphira eyes widened, but Kanie didn't wait, she released her power, throwing everyone on her side to their backs and aimed the greatest fire in history at the remaining of the Volturi.

Saphira knew what she had to do; Kanie wanted to frighten them to the core, but she didn't want them dead. The fire changed leaving only a three meter tall circle of flames around the royal vampires, trapping them where they are.

"Covenant, here comes revenge," Kanie said. Chace's eyes sparkled with black fury in place of his best-friend's death, Alex and Steven were determined, but Dylan was scared for he never experienced anything like this before.

"You should go," Jasper spoke to the boy, "better let this experience haunt you than any other."

"We'll all go," Kanie looked at Emmett, implying that she is giving him his way, they were both happy with each other, yet not even a smile could reach their lips… not with the body of an important person lying before them.

Saphira nodded, then pulled the ring of fire apart, making an entrance.

Edward was holding Demetri in an iron grip within a second.

The rest of the Cullens held the guards as Alex put a foot on Aro, "So this is called royalty, huh?"

Seth was beside Kanie, his eyes terrified by the creature she had become, but he knew that the vampires were worth it. Kanie didn't care, her gaze landed on Felix, "Katy-May" the stricken vampire looked at her, then it was a matter of seconds before the vampire was completely in pieces before she sank to the ground exhausted from healing and fighting.

Aro looked as if he was going through epiphany.

Kanie burnt the pieces just as she did with Caius, then turned to the Volturi, "If any of you wish to suffer the same fate as Felix and Caius, tell me now." Her voice boomed with anger towards the end.

Demetri spoke, "I… admit defeat"

Aro's eyes widened, "Demetri! You dare?"

"Yes, I dare, I have never liked you ways, and I rather lose all dignity than fight this war for you any longer!"

Soon the ring was filled with muttering voices of surrender.

Except from Aro.

"What do you have to say, Aro?" Saphira asked, her voice cool and powerful.

Aro laughed, "Oh dear Saphira. The day I met you I knew that you had potential, but of course you ran away before I knew what you powers were!" he clucked his tongue, "Don't you think that if you had joined me, we could have won this war, we could have lived a powerful and happy life?"

"You disgust me, leech," Jacob had entered with Nessy close behind, it was no doubt the little girl had beat him into coming.

"Same as I, everything about you only makes me want to gag," Shapira's lips twisted, "Rape, murder; just your voice is enough to disgust me! After being turned I had tried everything to get you off me, I had scrubbed myself until I thought I saw red on my forever-pale skin, I had tried to drown in attempt to wash away memories of you, but nothing, nothing helped!"

"One thing will," Kanie interrupted, "your death and do not worry, I will make sure your wife will not mourn your death."

"My dear girl, don't be silly," Aro started, Seth cut in with a growl but the old man chose to ignore it, "do you know what my death will cause?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Catastrophe! All around the world, vampires will misbehave thinking that there will be no one to blame them when they break a law! For centuries we have been there to make this world a better place, to help humans co-exist with vampires!" Saphira's eyes widened, she turned to glance at Edward, who had his eyes on the ground. Emmett cracked his knuckles, signaling that he didn't like talking. He turned to Saphira, "My dear I had big dreams with you, how you could punish the male vampires and reward—"

Alex cut him off with a hiss. There was a futuristic sound of a high-intensity pitch and Aro was throw back, stopping right before the borderline of the fire.

"You planned to _use _her?"

"It was the perfect plan! Don't act as if you won't use the young girl standing right here!" Seth had enough, he jumped on the bloodsucker, his mouth aiming at the throat, but Kanie threw her arms around him before he could kill the vampire.

"Daft man. Do you not think that I have thought of this?" Kanie asked. Everyone stared at her, "When you are gone, your defeater will take the place of 'King,' you were alive during the 16th century, weren't you? Surely you must know how it works."

Leah stepped forward, giving Kanie a look of appreciation. But it was a wrong move; Aro growled and launched himself at the wolf, drawing blood as his finger tore on her flesh. Lucien grabbed his chance and flung himself in the path of Seth, as Emmett launched himself into the middle of everything, causing the ground to shatter from the collision.

"Saphira, kill him now!" Steven yelled, everyone had been holding back in order to give Saphira her rightful revenge, and she gladly took it as Emmett and Chace got the satisfaction of destroying the traitor warlock.

Kanie picked up a piece of Aro's disembodied body, and lit it on fire, then she dropped it in front of Demetri—now the biggest position of the guards since the rest of the Volturi were dead—"Here is your hero, is there anyone else?"

Silence.

"Good. So from now on, your Aro, Marcus, and Caius will be replaced by Saphira, Avery, and Amora."

The three vampires snapped their gaze towards the witch, Alex's eyes widening with joy.

"You will follow their every command, you will change your ways to adapt with them, and you will never betray them. If you do not do any of what I have just said, you will face this war again, but our number will double, and yours will be just this. Am I understood?"

Demetri nodded, "Yes, and we will be of your service whenever is needed as well." Kanie looked into the vampire's eyes, her childish self came flooding back into her; she had been acting mature throughout the war, and now it was time for her sympathy and kindness to return. Demetri meant it, she knew that well, and she also knew that he had been misjudged for long enough.

She turned to Saphira, "And you will make a good queen in Volturra… with Alex by your side." It would mean that she would have to lose Alex, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

"Thank you," Saphira replied.

Kanie forced a smile that did not reach her eyes, "Well, that also means that you will be the one to clean the Volturi mess."

Saphira mocked a pout, as Kanie set the ring of fire on ice, then let it shatter to the ground, giving them fresh air to breathe again.

After Kanie was confirmed again that Seth and Leah were going to be alright, her hand and Katy-May's intertwined as Alex and Emmett helped carry the injured wolves back to Emily's place, while Chace, Steven and Dylan accompanied the two girls to visit their dearest friend for the last time.

Chapter 23 Partial Fixture: Dylan's Point Of View

-Back at the war when Chace found Kanie-

To say that I was frightened is an understatement, I was scared shitless. Yes, we were one powerful team all together… the Cullens, the Spanish coven, the covenant itself. We all posses powers beyond anyone's imagination. Still, we were dealing with hundreds of fast vampires, need I say more?

We managed to wreck Edward's place, taking the leaders by surprise, but now there were hundreds of guards surrounding us in every direction. Chace and Katy-May had gone to find Kanie, while the Cullens and the Spanish coven were wiping out the insignificant vampires, it was just us, yet I saw the way we could win.

Maybe Steven, Alex, and Ian didn't see it because they were too busy fighting, but I was interpreter, I saw all of it.

I sent my powers at the vampire in front of me, then spun around to face my friends, _Get the vampires of our side off the field!_

Steven blinked, then something in him clicked and he immediately began tapping all vampires on the shoulder, defying them of their special powers, and telling the vampires of our side to get out of the field at the same time.

That was when something cold hit me across the face; I was slammed to the ground with a mouth full of blood. _Spat!_ Yes, I lost my fears and sent the strongest force I have ever conjured to the vampire in front of me, tearing it into pieces as Alex tore up one behind me.

"They're out," he said.

_Ian, join hands, we need to propel all of them in the air_, I sent.

The four of us linked our hands, eyes all turning coal black. Ian was the one who sent all of Volturi guards hanging in the air, as I made sure none of them had any powers to fight us.

_Steven, Alex, give Ian your strength._

It was a matter of seconds before Ian had slashed all of the Volturi's guards midair. Then we all collapsed on the ground from the lack of strength to continue. Several of them must have escaped, it was only natural, but I was sure that there aren't enough of them to outnumber our team anymore.

_What are these creatures?_ That thought snapped me out of my tiredness, I turned around to see three vampires on a hot pursuit by the wolves.

Emmett had reappeared beside us and Alex grinned up at me and cracked his knuckles, "The guards are our treat."

"We'll leave two for Embry and Paul," Emmett said.

I now realize that the vampire's name was Caius, he was one of the Royals, which meant that we still had the most powerful vampire to deal with… the war was hardly over. To Emmett and Alex, it might be fun, but to me... I just knew something was going to happen.


	25. Chapter 24

I completed this story long ago and had a squeal be made. I know I left this site alone, but for the sake of finishing this story, I'm going to post even if I don't get comments. But if you do, I'll post the squeal. If I don't get any new reviews, I'm too lazy to bother with the squeal.

I know this story isn't perfect since it was done ages ago, but still, some support will be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

~From Katy-May's POV~  
We were walking on a blood-drenched field. Everything seemed red; the grass, the sky, the sun, the trees, everything. I wondered how the people have fought, how Emmett ripped those of the Volturi apart, how Dylan had stood all this.  
As we passed Jasper and Emmett, I noticed that the both of them had a good deal more battle scares. Well, Jasper was still good looking with all of it, but I had never expected to see Emmett with so many of them.  
Kanie herself had a slashed scare on her cheek, one that I will help heal once I regained my power. Seth, who was on all fours, seemed to be limping. Both Steven and Alex were definitely bruised and bloody. Dylan and Chace had a better fate, but even Dylan had a ripped lip and crimson red substances all over his teeth, Chace had a huge bruise on his neck, so big that I wondered how he even survived that blow from Felix.  
Then there he was.  
My whole world seemed to have fallen apart; it wasn't that I wasn't happy for the way everything turned out for Alex, Saphira, and everyone else. It's just that… I don't know how, but I seemed to have felt for Ian more than I should have. It's not that I love him, not that I wanted to steal him from Kanie, but I just felt different towards the end.  
And when I saw the blood drenched remains of him, I knew there was only thing I could do to make everything, to make Kanie smiling again… even if it meant my life because it would take a lot of my power away.  
I ran towards the body, conjuring up every strength I could mange. Upon touching his face, I knew that it would kill me, which is exactly what it did or should have done, but at least I saw him slowly opening his eyes after a long sleep before I fell to the ground, powerless and nearly dead.

"No she can't be dead, she's a vampire," I heard Kanie's terribly familiar voice, then I felt something being poured into my mouth; delicious, sweet, succulent human blood… probably a B. If Kanie had knew that I enjoyed drinking her blood group, she would definitely scream and run from me. I wanted to laugh at the thought, but I couldn't. I couldn't move, couldn't breath.  
"With a very exquisite nature, I don't think I've even seen one with green eyes!" that must be Carlisle. But how could they know my eyes were green if they're closed?  
"Urgh. She's not dead, look at her, her eyes are moving so stop trying to make me worried," w-was t-that ROSALIE?  
I heard someone from the sofa rise, "We have no time, we have to save her," Ian said.  
"How?" The same soothing voice of Kanie's came.  
"Through our bondage with her."  
"Wait, you aren't saying that you bonded with her when she saved your life, are you?"  
"I am."  
I should have know better, Ian was Kanie's old love, it would be impossible for Kanie to let him go in such a short period.  
But if I was dead, why exactly could I hear them?  
I felt two different hands touch my arm; the only problem was that they were extremely hot. In fact, they got hotter by every second.  
I screamed, the feeling as if I have been burned by fire, but then ice came, it was a relief at first, but then it became cold, too cold, so painful.  
"Stop! What are you doing?" somehow Rosalie's yell made it to my mind, it cut through all senses of pain, and maybe it was the thing that made my eyes flash open.  
Still, there they were, Ian, Kanie, Seth, Edward, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, etc. Well, okay, I have to admit that even though it seemed stupid, I immediately laughed crazily. I can't see why not? Because Emmett had already gone to pounce on the new 'un-breakable' couch he re-paid to Rosalie, singing "Baby Katy-May is alive, baby Katy-May is alive". Rosalie glared at her husband, which immediately reminded me of the prank I had put on hold.  
For anything but healing, I didn't need much power to conjure up, so I just did it; I switched their souls, then struck my tongue out to the bemused duo; Katy and le Seth. Ian was even more confused than anyone else in the room.  
"How come Katy is so hyper after just being re-evoked?" Seth asked Kanie, she just shook her head and grinned.  
"Scary Katy-May," Jacob muttered a little too loudly that I gave him a deserving kick. Truth was, I felt hyper, really, really hyper, which meant…  
Kanie fell into Ian's arms. Ouch. I felt a pang of guilty envy.  
"Hey, hey, hands off my girlfriend, dude," Seth growled.  
Ian raised an eyebrow, "She never really got that part clear."  
Great. Two guys fighting over Kanie.  
I huffed.  
Then Ian turned to me, and handed Kanie to Seth.  
Out from the corner of my eye, I saw everyone superstitiously walk away.  
"So? Came around finally huh, hero?" he asked, digging his hands into his pockets.  
"Yeah, thanks to you, I think."  
He nodded, "Volturi's defeated. Jane and her brother are locked up…" he paused, "far away from you," he added.  
"Anyone died?"  
His head lowered, gazing at the floor, "I didn't tell Kanie yet, but Sam was surrounded by three of the anonymous Volturi guards that must have fled back to Volturra already… he died trying to protect Marcus as Kanie pleaded for."  
"Don't put it that way when you tell her that, she'll blame herself."  
"In a ways it was her fault, I still don't see why Marcus is worth it."  
"Everyone is worth as second chance. So no one else I hope?"  
Ian shifted uncomfortably, "Collins didn't make it as well… when Kanie pushed him away, one other Volturi guard had tried to attack Seth from behind, Collins saved him, died in the process."  
I blinked, then smiled sadly, "These two are a match, aren't they? They'd just blame themselves."  
"Yeah."  
So what about us?  
"I don't know you tell me," Ian grinned.  
I frowned, "Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?"  
Ian shrugged, but he still that grin on his face, "Not my fault you made me bond with you when you save me." I seriously wanted to wiped that grin out of his face.  
"Well, you can do that easy," he said.  
"How?" I asked.  
Kiss me.  
And I did.

* * *

Thanks to those who subscribed when I was away!


	26. Chapter 25: The End

**Chapter 25: The End**

-The Funeral-

"And they will remain in our memories forever." Even though Sam and Collin's death were told to be caused by a car accident, we all know why they died. We all know it was for their bravery.

The worst part? We found out exactly when Emily did, which meant that we had ourselves to pick up before being able to turn to her.

God know how long I cried that day, not only because Sam and Collin were two very great people, but because they were there for me. Always. They were… great friends.

The most surprising thing? They let the Cullens attend the funeral.

Jasper held my hand, comforting me as always.

How could it not have been my fault? Everything was my fault. I was the one stupid enough to be kidnapped in the first place.

Yet as I turned around, I saw him. He was there beside me as he will be forever. Hell, I didn't believe in forever, but still… he was there.

I felt his warm arms circle me as he pushed me gently so that I could weep on his shoulder.

He was here, he was there for me as Ian was for Katy-May and Alex was for Saphira… we were going to be OK for now…

* * *

_Well, that's it for you guys! I have a squeal, but I'm not sure if I want to post it. Personally, I'm not really into Twilight anymore, but I stick to that squeal due to the twists._

_So, review please?_

_Thanks!_


End file.
